Eye candy
by Jenneke88
Summary: Every night he watches her when she comes home. She always sheds of her coat and top, then she always disappears from his view. Now Kakashi is caught peeping at Sakura when she's more exposed then ever... R&R please. KakaSaku rated M for a reason! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, whoever reads this. Not sure where I was going with this. Just some random drabble I suppose.  
Let me know what you think. I don't own Naruto, unfortunately.**

Eye candy

Every night he would see her. He always watched as her door opened and she went into her apartment. She lived across the street. Her apartment was on the same floor as his. Every night was the same. The door would open and she would go inside. Then she always took of her medic-coat and whatever she wore beneath it. She would walk past the window in her bra and skirt or pants, before disappearing into her bedroom. The door would close and the show was over. "Crap", Kakashi cursed. He sighed and turned away from the window.

The next night was pretty much the same. Around eleven PM the door to her apartment opened. As always she stepped inside and she was always alone. She had a bag with her, which she put down on her couch. Again she shed off her coat and vest. She undid the buttons of her jeans and let it slide to the ground. Kakashi saw this. Finally after all those years from living across the street and seeing her shed her top of night after night, he would finally see more.

He watched as she unclasped her bra and let it slide from her breasts. Kakashi licked his lips. The pink haired woman turned and looked out her window straight at Kakashi. He ducked quickly hoping that she didn't see him.

Sakura growled. "That rotten old pervert", she said to herself. She quickly put her clothes back on and walked across the street to where Kakashi lived. She knocked on the door with restraint, so he wouldn't know that she was the one who was knocking.

After a few minutes Kakashi opened the door. His one visible eye showed shock for a moment. "Hi", he said trying to sound normal.  
Sakura smiled sweetly. "Can I borrow some sugar", she asked.

Kakashi nodded and let her inside. 'She didn't see me', he thought. 'I'm safe'.

Kakashi walked into his kitchen and filled a cup with sugar. He walked back into his living room and saw that Sakura had already made herself comfortable on his couch. Sakura raised an eyebrow when Kakashi returned with a cup of sugar.

"That's not what I meant", Sakura said.

Kakashi looked confused. He could've sworn that he had hear her say that she wanted to borrow a cup of sugar. "You got a pretty good look at me", Sakura said. "So now it's my turn".

Kakashi mouth dropped open. 'She saw me', he thought. "Well I … uh", he said. "I just happened to look that way". Sakura smirked. "You happen to look at me every night", she said. Kakashi could feel his face burn. "Y-You saw that", he asked.

Sakura nodded and smiled evilly at him. "Well", she said. "Now that you've seen me. It's only fair if I get to see you".

Kakashi could see where this was going. She wanted him to strip of his clothes so see could ogle him in the same way he had ogled her.

Sakura got up and turned on the radio. She switched through to several different stations until she found a song with a nice beat to it. Happy with the song, she returned to sit on Kakashi's couch.

"Well what are you waiting for", she asked. "Get to it".

Kakashi didn't dare to challenge her so he casually removed his vest.

"No, stop", Sakura said.

Kakashi looked confused.

"Can't you make it a bit more entertaining", Sakura asked. "You know. Like a striptease".

Kakashi put his fingers over the bridge of his nose. What kind of a request was that.

"Otherwise I'll just close the curtains the next time", Sakura said in a bored voice. She got up and wanted to walk over to the door. Kakashi grabbed her elbow.

"Sit", he ordered while pointing to the couch with his free hand.

Sakura smirked, she would get what she came for. She sat back down on the couch and got comfortable.

Kakashi started some weird dance, flopping his arms like a chicken. The guy was hopeless, he didn't even know how to dance.

Sakura was suppressing the urge to laugh. Well, she had told him to make it entertaining.

It took Kakashi a few minutes to get into the music and his dancing was looking more like step to the right and step to the left. Slowly he shed his long-sleeved shirt and his headband. His skintight, sleeveless shirt came off next. He spun in above his head like a lasso before discarding it to the floor. Next came his sandals, he just kicked those of. Then he turned around to shake his rear at Sakura. Teasing her slightly with the hem of his pants, showing her glimpses of his boxer.

Although the dance itself was awful Sakura was enjoying the show, in more ways than one. Kakashi looked hot. But the thing she really wanted to see was what his face looked like. The very reason why she always started to undress in her living room was so that maybe she could catch him peeking at her and she would end up right where she was now.

When Kakashi's jeans finally found their way to the floor he stopped.

Sakura looked disappointed. "Go on", she said.

"I'm done", Kakashi said.

Sakura shook her head. "You still saw more of me than I've seen of you", she said while tapping her cheek.

Kakashi got the hint. He knew that she wanted to see his face. It was his turn to play now.

He walked over to Sakura who was still sitting on his couch. He sat next to her, but they were very close.

Sakura didn't seem to be impressed.

Kakashi pulled the zipper of her vest down, exposing her clothed chest to him.

Sakura snapped to reality now. She stood up and walked to the door, only to disappear behind it.

**Yeah so I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know what you think. It might turn into something interesting, if a good idea hits me in the head…**


	2. Let the games begin

**Hey. First of all thank you for the positive reviews. I was really amazed by them. This was actually a random drabble that I wrote and I didn't think that people would really like it. However, since so many of you did like it. I decided I can't leave you guys hanging with just one very short chapter. Those of you who have been reading my other story. I'm using this one to test out if I can write in the English layout. So on a side note, I'm not switching in the other story.**

**Thank you all again for the reviews and many story alerts, Giant ego boost.**

Chapter 2: Let the games begin.

Sakura leaned against the door to Kakashi's apartment. She couldn't believe what had just happened. How Kakashi had turned the tables on her. She softly hit the back of her head against the door. "Stupid", she said to herself.

Kakashi's head lay against the back of his couch. He sighed deeply. He knew he had just chased Sakura away by being so forward with her. Big mistake, it seems now. Kakashi made a fist and pressed it to his forehead. He hit himself softly. "Stupid, stupid, stupid".

Sakura returned to her apartment across the streets. She had forgotten to zip up her vest so plenty of people got a good eyeful of her front. She sighed. What exactly had she been expecting? For Kakashi to be manipulated by her? For him to do what she had wanted him to do? Life just isn't that kind.

Sakura walked over to her window. She looked at Kakashi who was looking back. She spread her arms wide so he got another good look at her before she closed the curtains and blocked his view of her.

"Curses", Kakashi muttered to himself.

He went into his bathroom to take care of a little _problem_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura groaned as her doorbell ringed very early the following morning. She hadn't been able to sleep at all the previous night. Reluctantly she hoisted herself out of bed and walked to the door. "This had better be good", she said to herself.

Kakashi was waiting in the hallway. 'It sure is taking her long to open the door', he thought.  
The thought hadn't left his head or the door swung open.

Sakura took one look at Kakashi and slammed the door shut again.

Kakashi sighed. "This was to be expected", he mumbled.  
"Sakura", he called. "The Hokage wants to see us both in her office. Open up".  
Kakashi could hear her curse on the other side of the door.

After some more cursing Sakura opened the door to let Kakashi inside.  
"Wait here", she said. "I'll be right back".  
Sakura left the room to go and get cleaned up a little before appearing in front of the Hokage.

Kakashi was getting impatient. She certainly was taking her sweet time getting ready.  
'What's taking her so long', Kakashi wondered.  
Not that he cared about being late, it was just that they were already an hour late. Kakashi just hated having to wait.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Sakura reappeared. She didn't look special, so Kakashi couldn't understand what had taken her so long.

Sakura sighed when she saw Kakashi. The events of the previous were still playing in her head. She kept asking herself why she ran away like that. It's not like she was still a virgin. Although she couldn't remember much of her first time. She was really drunk that night. She remembers bits and pieces and she remembers that she woke up next to Naruto. This had been a big shock to Sakura. So why did she run from Kakashi? It was a question that she had been trying to answer all night.

'Because I'm not going to sleep with him', she had told herself.

Sakura led the way to the Hokages office. She wasn't at all curious as to what Tsunade wanted. Sakura just wanted to go back to bed and shake off Kakashi. Who was right behind her.

Kakashi was walking behind Sakura. One hand in his pocket, the other held his infamous orange book. He seemed to be reading, but he wasn't. He was staring at the nice womanly sway of Sakura hips. He always did like it when a woman swayed her hips as they walked along. A very appetizing sight.

They made it to Hokage's tower, walked up the steps, through the hallway and into Tsunade's office.

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk, hidden behind several large piles of paper. On the ground lay an empty sake-bottle. Tsunade was scribbling something on a piece of paper before directing her attention to Kakashi and Sakura.

"You're both late", Tsunade said.

"I'm sorry shishou", Sakura said.

Kakashi did nothing.

"I have a mission for you two", she said.

Sakura nodded, she was all business now.

Kakashi was now reading his book.

_Junko took Hailey in his arms.  
_"_I want you", he said in a low sensual voice. "Now".  
__His voice made shivers run down Hailey's spine.  
_"_I really shouldn't", she said. "I've never…"  
_"_Don't worry", Junko said. "We'll take it slow"._

Tsunade cleared her throat and thus gained Kakashi's attention. She was slightly drunk and short-tempered because of it. Although Tsunade was always short-tempered. If you didn't know how to go at things with her.

"I've come up with a plan to get Sasuke back", she said.

Both Kakashi and Sakura were all ears now.

Sakura had been trying to get Sasuke back for years now. It was all she and Naruto ever trained for. They wanted to become stronger so they could bring him back.

Kakashi never showed that he wanted Sasuke back, but he was his teammate. He wouldn't abandon him.

"Sasuke has always had a soft spot for you", Tsunade said while she was looking at Sakura. "We will use that to our advantage".

"How", Sakura asked.

Sure she knew that Sasuke had a soft spot for her. Looking back at several events from the past told her this.  
One of these events were the chuunin exams, in the forest of death. The curse mark had taken over and when she hugged him it receded.  
The other event was when he left the village. Sasuke had knocked her out, but before doing so he had said something very important. Thank you.  
The third was also when he left. He had put Sakura on a bench after knocking her out. He could've just let her fall to the ground and let her lay there.

"Jealousy", Tsunade answered.

Sakura looked confused again.

"You and Kakashi are going to pretend to be newlyweds on your honeymoon", Tsunade said. "We've received word that Sasuke is currently staying in the land of Rice paddies. You will go there and be very much like newlyweds".

Sakura's mouth had dropped open. This wasn't what she had in mind. She was thinking more along the lines of trying to seduce Sasuke.

Kakashi seemed to not care at all.  
'A free vacation', he thought. 'What a treat'.

Tsunade hiccupped before pulling out a piece of paper.  
"Sign here", she said. "And you can be of on your mission".

Sakura wanted to object. Every fibre in her being was objecting to this. But she didn't object. Not vocally anyway. She wouldn't dare, not with Tsunade in her drunken state.  
Sakura sighed as she watched how Kakashi calmly placed his signature on the fake wedding certificate.  
'How can he be that calm', she wondered. 'Isn't this effecting him at all?'  
Sakura stepped forward and placed her signature on the certificate.

"Well Mister and Misses Hatake", Tsunade said. "Dismissed".

Sakura followed Kakashi to outside the office.

He smiled at her before ruffling her hair.  
"We leave tonight", he said. "So you'd better start packing".

And with that said Kakashi teleported himself away, leaving a very stunned Sakura behind.

Tsunade was grinning. "Just wait till I show this to Jiraiya", she said to herself.  
She was looking at her copy of the marriage certificate.  
"I have finally won a bet", she said with tears in her eyes.

**End of chapter 2. I know it's a little short. I promise that if I decide to write chapter three it'll be longer. Anyways, tell me what you think of this chapter. I know it's not very lemony, I'm saving the best for later.**

**For those of you who are interested. I have another story in progress, Song of Prayer. The link can be found in my profile, so that's only for those who want to read a story with longer chapters.**


	3. The unmasked face of Kakashi Hatake

**Hi all, I was so very happy with the reviews I thought I should give you a quick update. I did notice that several more people have me on story alert. Please could you drop me a review next time? Thanks… Well here it is, chapter 3. It is a little short, though longer than the previous chapters. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: The unmasked face of Kakashi Hatake

Tsunade was enjoying her sake even more than usual. She had finally won a bet. A bet which Jiraiya had ensured her that she could never win. How he had been mistaken. Tsunade took out the marriage certificate again. She kissed the paper. Finally, she had won. Even when all odds had been against her.

Shizune couldn't understand what Tsunade was so pleased about. Sure she'd been pleased with herself before, but now she was treating herself to the most expensive sake that money could buy. One thing Shizune did know. If she was this pleased with herself it meant that she had won a rather big gamble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was already waiting at the main gate of Konoha. Kakashi had told her that they would leave that evening, but he had failed to specify exactly when they would leave. Of course the man in question was nowhere to be found when Sakura wanted to ask that. So she had been waiting ever since six o'clock in the evening. The waiting was getting to her. She sat down on the ground, not caring if her behind got dirty or not. Her feet were tired from being stood on all day. "Hurry up Kakashi-sensei", she said softly.

"You should really drop the sensei suffix", Kakashi said.

Sakura could tell that it was Kakashi by the sound of his voice. It was very dark so she couldn't really tell what he was wearing. All that she did know was that it was probably civilian clothing due to the nature of the mission.

"Force of habit", Sakura said. "Besides you were my sensei".

Kakashi nodded.

"I was", he said. "But not anymore".

"But I think it suits you", Sakura said. "I've always called you Kakashi-sensei".

"True", Kakashi said. "But it'll look a little weird if you call your husband sensei".

A blush crept over Sakura's face. He did have a point so she wouldn't argue with him on that. But still it was a lot to take in. Sakura never had a serious relationship with a guy before. The longest was the one with Naruto. That one night when she was drunk. After that she had sworn that she would never drink again. This whole relations thing was all a bit new to her.

"Let's go", Kakashi said, leading the way out of Konoha.

Sakura followed after Kakashi. She had been dreading this mission from the moment she had to sign that marriage certificate. It meant that a lot of embarrassing could and probably would happen. She would be required to do the things couples usually do. Like holding hands and kissing and all sorts of unwanted closeness with her former teacher.

"Kakashi-sensei", Sakura said a little unsure.

"Kakashi without the sensei", Kakashi corrected.

'I'm so going to kill him', Sakura thought after being corrected.  
"Kakashi-s…", Sakura tried again. "Why did we leave this late at night. I don't see any logic in this. It would've been much better just to have left when there was still some daylight".

"I have a good reason", Kakashi said.

"A good reason", Sakura said sounding surprised. "Well let's hear it then".

Kakashi cleared his throat. He knew she would yell at him if he told her, but then again she always yelled at him for one reason or another.  
"Now you can't see my face", he said casually.

Realisation dawned upon Sakura. His voice sounded less muffled. He really was mask-less and she hadn't even noticed.  
"That's the lamest excuse I have ever heard", Sakura said.  
It wasn't the excuse that was bothering her. It was the fact that she still hadn't seen his face.

Kakashi didn't bother to respond to that. There wasn't any use to respond anyways.

They walked for several hours before Kakashi decided that they would call it a day.  
Sakura had asked him several times for a break, but he had said that it would be better to keep going.  
He wanted to finish this mission as quickly as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade had send for Jiraiya. It was taking her to long for him to show up on his own. He was of course half asleep when Shizune brought him into Tsunade's office. Tsunade smirked and dismissed Shizune.

"I've defeated you", Tsunade said.  
She was grinning when she extracted the marriage certificate.

Jiraiya blinked his eyes a couple of times. The letters on the certificate came clear into view. His mouth dropped open.  
"That's impossible", Jiraiya muttered.  
He took the certificate from Tsunade and studied it closely.  
After several minutes he had to conclude that it was real.  
"So where is the happy couple", Jiraiya asked.

"On their honeymoon", Tsunade answered.

Jiraiya still couldn't believe it. He had actually lost a bet to Tsunade, the eternal sucker. This bet was supposed to be easy to win. Who could actually get Kakashi and Sakura married? They were former teacher-student. They are teammates and fourteen years apart in age.

"Impossible", Jiraiya muttered to himself.

Tsunade was still smirking.  
"I'll come and collect your debt in the morning", she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Sakura was busy setting up camp, Kakashi made a fire. The fire lid up the surroundings and Kakashi and Sakura.

Sakura rolled out her sleeping bag and sat on it. Her eyes travelled to the fire. On the other side she noticed Kakashi in his unmasked state.

He was rolling out his sleeping bag. He took out his trusty comrade and started to read.

Sakura stared for a moment. She had caught a glimpse of his bare face. The suspense was killing her. She had see it. She had to see it now! Sakura got up and walked over to Kakashi. She placed a finger on his Icha Icha novel and pushed it down to reveal his face to her.

Kakashi looked up as the pages of his novel shifted. He looked up and noticed Sakura staring and pointing with her mouth wide open. Kakashi sighed, what was it with women and that face of his. He didn't think that it was that special.  
He had a normal straight nose, lips that weren't to big, and a firm jaw line. The spiting image of his father.

"Sakura", Kakashi said.

No response.

"Sakura", Kakashi tried again.

Sakura blinked.

"If you keep staring like that", he said. "I'm going to blush".

Sakura's cheeks turned pink.  
'He's gorgeous', she thought.  
She looked at the scar that came from under his headband and went a little over his cheek.  
'I think I wanna touch it', she thought.  
She stretched out her hand towards Kakashi's face.

Kakashi grabbed her wrist before she even got close. He shook his head.  
"No touching the merchandise", Kakashi said.

Sakura huffed.

"Merchandise", she repeated after Kakashi. "You always hide your face. You can hardly call it merchandise then. I'd say it's an antique. With your age and all ".

Kakashi smirked.  
"Whatever you like best", he said.  
He was once again consumed by his book. Although not as deeply as before. He could feel Sakura eyes on him. It was most distracting.  
"Why are you still staring at me like that", Kakashi asked while lowering his book. "Do you think I'm that attractive?"

Sakura blushed a deep shade of red. She opened her sleeping bag and crawled inside.  
"Good night", she said.  
She rolled over so that her back was facing Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled inwardly. He hadn't been expecting an answer anyways. He just wanted to stop her from staring, it was most distracting. It kept him from doing what the darkness had failed to let him do earlier. Catch up on his reading.  
While reading, his gaze travelled to Sakura. She had already turned back towards him. Her mouth was open, but only slightly. Her hair framed her face. She had kept it short, because that was more practical. Kakashi sighed. He would be the first to admit that she looked beautiful.

'Sasuke you really were an idiot', he thought. 'Letting something so fine slip away from you'.  
Kakashi closed his book and decided to get a few hours of sleep himself, before continuing along the road towards their destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was the last to wake up the next morning. Her sleep had been filled with all sorts of weird dreams. It had caused her to toss and turn in her sleep and she didn't feel very well rested. She sat up and looked around her. She noticed that Kakashi's sleeping bag was already rolled up and ready to be packed.

"So you're finally awake", Kakashi said.

Sakura quickly turned around. The sound of Kakashi's voice had startled her. She didn't even notice him approach her in the first place. As a response to Kakashi's comment, she just nodded.

"Get going", Kakashi said. "I want to reach the land of Rice paddies before nightfall".

Sakura nodded, got up and left for the nearby river with some fresh clothes in her arms.

Kakashi pulled out his book again. He knew that it would at least half an hour for Sakura to get ready.  
'I wonder what it'll take to make Sasuke jealous', Kakashi thought. 'Maybe he doesn't posses that emotion. And what was with that smirk on Tsunade's face. Is she pulling my leg with this mission? And why did she send only two people? Something's not right'.

Against all odds, Sakura cut her daily routine short. The water of the river was really cold, so it didn't make for a nice bath. She was still shivering when she returned to where Kakashi was waiting for her.

Kakashi was surprised to see her back so fast. Off course her shivering made it very clear to him. The water had been to cold for her. He smirked behind his book. Lady Luck had been very kind to him. Kakashi snapped his book shut and repacked his sleeping bag.  
"Ready", he asked Sakura.

Sakura nodded. She was cold and couldn't wait to start heading for their location. There she would be able to take a long hot bath. A very long hot bath.

Kakashi waved his hand in from of Sakura's eyes.

"Are you okay", he asked. "You look a little absent minded".

Sakura looked at Kakashi.

He had a real serious look on his face and his brow was pulled into a tiny frown.

'He's gorgeous', Sakura thought. 'How come I've noticed this before?'

Kakashi sighed again. If she was going to be like that for the remainder of the mission, making someone jealous wouldn't be a problem. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sky was turning from bright blue to a beautiful purple as the sun was setting. Kakashi and Sakura were almost at a small border village. They would be able to spend the night there before setting to the next day.

Sakura was starting to walk faster. She would finally have her bath and no one could stop her from getting there. No one except for Kakashi. He was holding her hand in his and it stopped her dead in her tracks.

Ahead of them there were people. They were supposed to be newlyweds, so this was unavoidable. Sakura blushed a deep shade of red when she felt the warmth of his hand.

'Kami I'm blushing like an idiot', Sakura thought.  
She tried to hide her face.

Kakashi looked at her and smiled. He noticed how she was trying to hide her face from view.  
"Want to borrow my mask", he asked.

Sakura shook her head and hoped that they would arrive at a hotel really soon. Pretending to be married to Kakashi was getting to be too much to fast.

**End of chapter 3. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Anything is fine, just no flaming, I really don't like it when people do that… So anything you liked, anything that you hate and maybe even some suggestions as to what you want to see in future chapter(s). Till next time.**


	4. The mission begins

**Hey, so first of all I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed, alerted and favorited. This is becoming a big ego boost for me. So here's my list people that I'd like to thank for their review: _minniemousemom, Melosa15, Stinky Horowitz, nami17, dark88, -'KakashixXxSakura'-, Arcane Desires,oni-hime-san,rallybabe89, evilspy, Kaleena 1247. And special thanks to Animee lover, whose story 'undercover slave' kept me sane through my jetlag_. So thank you all very much for reviewing. **

**Also this story is rated M and I did add some smut in this chapter. So if your offended or whatever, don't read it. I don't want to get flames. Okay, I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review when you're done reading.**

Chapter 4: The mission begins

The town in which Sakura and Kakashi were walking in was definitely a place to be on vacation. There were many hotels and you could find restaurants and pubs in every street. The town had two hot spring resorts and a hotel with a hot spring.

Sakura's mouth stood agape at the many stores, restaurants and other entertaining sites. If she'd known that they would be going to a town like this then she wouldn't have hesitated to sign the marriage certificate. This was just getting better and better.

Kakashi manoeuvred them through the crowd, while holding on to Sakura's hand. He was looking for a very special kind of hotel. A town like this would definitely have one of those. They would have a hotel that aimed their services on newlyweds. To make this mission believable they would have to stay at one of those.

It didn't take Kakashi long to find a honeymoon hotel. The sign on the building gave it away. _Honeymoon hotel_, it said on the sign.

'How original', Kakashi thought when his eyes read the words on the sign.

He led them inside so that they could check in.

Sakura looked around. There were flowers everywhere and lot's of pink. She loved it.

Kakashi sighed at all the fluffness. What was it that made women like this sort of thing so much? He didn't think much of it. Kakashi guided Sakura inside. There he checked them in.

'Well at least she stopped staring at my face', he thought.

Sakura was to preoccupied with the sights to pay much attention to Kakashi. She'd never been to a tourist resort. And she'd never seen the inside of a hotel for newlyweds.

Kakashi walked up the stairs, he was still holding onto Sakura's hand. He also noticed that the blush on Sakura's cheeks had faded.

Their room was on the third floor of the hotel. Giggling could be heard from all over. There were also other undefined sounds, though Kakashi knew what they were. Especially when a low male voice would say: Keep it down, after the sound had been made. Kakashi sighed again. Definitely not his kind of hotel.

Kakashi came to a halt when he had reached the door of their room. He unlocked the door and stepped aside to let Sakura inside.

The room wasn't very big. To the left there was a mini bar and a small counter with some stools. To the right was the door to the bathroom. And straight ahead was the bed. It was the bed that made Sakura's eyes go wide. It was round, which meant that one was forced to sleep in the middle. On the bed lay a gift basket.

Sakura could make out one very clear set of items, condoms. The was no in hell or on earth that she would sleep with Kakashi. Mission or no mission. She would absolutely not. Her gaze travelled over to Kakashi. She watched him walk towards the bathroom. Her eyes roamed his backside.

'His ass is beautiful', she thought, while ogling Kakashi's assets.

She shook her head at the thought. Exactly what was she thinking? They were here to get Sasuke back. Not ogle each other. Again Sakura shook her head. It hand been that damned handholding of his that caused her to even consider ogling him. And the sound of his voice, so deep and calming. This was all his doing! Well, maybe not completely. She did have him strip off his clothes for her. Damn him and his mask. It would've never gotten to this point if he just shown her his face from the very beginning.

The door to the bathroom closed behind Kakashi. Leaving the room all to Sakura. First she groaned in annoyance. She had wanted to take a nice long bath and Kakashi was hogging the bathroom.

"Now what am I supposed to do", Sakura asked herself.

Her gaze fell on the balcony door. The sky outside was turning several different shades of orange, red and yellow. Sunset had begun a little while ago and she only just noticed now. Sakura was drawn by this display of colour. She walked to the door and unlocked it. Then she opened the door to walk onto the small balcony.

The view was beautiful. Behind the hotel lay a beach which Sakura could see from her balcony. The setting sun casted an orange glow over the beach and the water. Sakura leaned on the fence that outlined the end of the balcony. She didn't know how long she'd been standing there. The view was just so pretty.

"So pretty", she muttered to herself.

"Sure is", a voice said from behind.

"AHHH!!".

Sakura quickly turned around. She raised her fists in case it was some kind of molester. She sighed when she had to conclude that it was just Kakashi.

His hair was still wet from being washed. It looked even more unruly then usual. It hung a little in his face.

Kakashi shook his head making small drop of water hit Sakura.

"Do you have to act like a dog", Sakura asked as she wiped the drops from her face.

Kakashi moved closer. He moved close enough to notice her breath hitch at the closeness.

"How will you have me act then", he asked.

He started stroking her upper arm with light touches.

Sakura tried to suppress the urge to shiver, which did not go unnoticed by Kakashi.

"Like this", Kakashi asked while continuing to stroke her arm.

He bend forward places several light kisses beneath her ear and trailing towards her neck.

"Or like this", Kakashi asked.

He studied her actions. He wanted to know what she was thinking, what she desired. He wanted to do more then just see her strip off her clothes, he wanted to thouch what lay beneath.

Sakura closed her eyes, trying to block Kakashi out. She would never admit this out loud, but she wanted him to continue.

Kakashi pressed himself against Sakura. He started to stroke her again while keeping up the trail of kisses on her neck.

"Tell me to stop", he said huskily against her neck causing goose bumps to erupt all over Sakura's skin.

Sakura opened her mouth, but no words came out. Only a small whimper escaped her lips as Kakashi resumed his nipping at her neck. She closed her eyes, unable to hold them open.

"Ka-ka-ka … Kaka-shi", Sakura said in a breathy voice.

"Hm?"

More kisses were given as Kakashi travelled lower. Lower to the little cleavage that Sakura's top showed.

"W-we need", she said in the same breathy voice as before. She felt a small bite on the side of her neck. "AHH".

"Yes", Kakashi murmured against her skin.

"T-t-t-to ….Stop", Sakura finally managed to breathe out.

Kakashi's hands and mouth retreated from her skin. As he stepped back inside with a smug look on his face.

Sakura sank to the balcony floor. Part of her was disappointed. She was all hot and bothered, while Kakashi seemed unaffected. Sakura snapped to attention. He'd done that to her on purpose.

Sakura followed Kakashi inside. She was going to give him a piece of her mind.

"You", she said to Kakashi while pointing an accusing finger at him. "You did that on purpose".

"And you liked it", Kakashi added for her.

Sakura mouth dropped open.

"I did not", she said unable to think of anything else to say.

Kakashi was with her faster than her eyes could register.

Her breath hitched again. She moved away from him only to be followed. She stopped when her back hit the wall.

Kakashi pinned her there. He took her wrists in his left hand and held them above her head.

"Really", he asked.

He started his torture on her neck again. His right hand didn't stroke her, this time. This time he started kneading her left breasts through the fabric of her top and bra. He let his thumb flicker over the hardened bud causing a loud throaty moan from Sakura.

"Tell me again that you don't like this", he ordered.

Sakura bit her lower lip. Her face had gone red after the moan had left her lips.

Kakashi stopped for a moment so she could collect her words.

Sakura opened over mouth to speak, when she fell his mouth on hers in a chaste kiss.

Kakashi softly brushed his lips over hers. While he kept massaging her breast.

Sakura gave a heady moan into the kiss. She could feel a burning desire forming in the pit of her stomach.

Kakashi broke the kiss and released her.

"I'm going to bed", he said.

He stretched, popping a few joints in the process and went over to his pack. He took out a pair of sleeping pants and simply put them on. He slept in his bare chest and Sakura ogled him from where she was still standing against the wall.

Her mind tried to register what had just happened. And why she was disappointed that Kakashi had just stopped like that. She shook her head. Just thinking of their little encounter made butterflies flutter in her stomach. She started to compare this encounter with the one she had had with Naruto several years back. It was really the only one to whom she could compare him. That night had been clumsy and painful as Naruto wasn't sure how to treat her. It seemed that he just wanted his own release. The way he had slammed into her still made her want to clobber him senseless.

Sakura walked to the bathroom. She needed a shower. A long, long shower. A long soothing shower. And maybe a little self gratification.

The bathroom held a large tub, made to hold more than one person. In the corned left from the door was a small shower. In the corner to the far right stood the toilet and to Sakura immediate right was a washing table.

Sakura choose to use the shower over taking a bath. She was pretty tired and didn't feel like waiting for the bath to fill.

"The shower it is", she said to herself.

Sakura turned on the spray and felt if the water was the right temperature. She liked her water to be a little warmer than most people would have it. When she was satisfied with the temperature, she shed of her clothes and stepped under spray. She stood there under the spray, thinking of what had just happened. Would Kakashi have gone on had she said nothing? She was regretting it very much that she told him to stop. Just the thought of what those hands could do if they had gone on.

Subconsciously Sakura's hand travelled down. She could feel the warm water on her skin as she thought of all the things she could do with a man like Kakashi. She plunged in her index finger. In and out. In and out. Seeking the pleasure that she refrained from asking from Kakashi. She filled her mind with images of how it would be if it was his hand down there and not her own. She flickered her thumb over her bundle of nerves. She bit her lower lip so she wouldn't make a sound. She closed her eyes as her release came closer. She moved her finger harder, faster. Rubbing over her clit with every stroke of her finger. Sakura clenched her teeth as white hot pleasure washed through her system. She held her eyes closed as she moved her finger more slowly in and out to draw out the effects of her orgasm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After taking a shower she put on some shorts and a baggy t-shirt. She used those as her pyjamas.

Kakashi was already sleeping. And of course he was sleeping right in the middle. Whoever designed those beds knew that it would cause people to sleep in the middle.

Sakura carefully got into the bed, so she wouldn't wake Kakashi. She stayed as far away from him as the bed would allow her. Once she was laying in a comfortable position she fell into a slumber that was filled with all sorts of crazy dreams.

**That's it for chapter 4. Sorry that it's a little short. Working on Song of prayer a lot lately as I am getting to a lemon part in that story. This one was originally just a random drabble. So I can just practice my lemon writing skills with this story. So prepare for lots of lemony goodies. Oh and I hope you like the little bits of smut in this chapter****. I'm also so unsure of how the lemon thingies turn out, so let me know what you think… Thank you. I'll try to update very soon. Also I was wondering… Would it be rushing things if I added a lemon in the next chapter, or should I just wait a little bit with that? **


	5. Getting even

**Hi everyone! So I must say that I was stunned by the many reviewers. Many, many thanks to all of you. As a reward I thought that I should give you all a quick update. I'm booming with inspiration. Three reviews helped me along greatly to write this chapter. So thank you Stinky Horowitz, Pance and JiraiyasGirl. Please let me know what you think, how it turned out and all. I tried to mingle in your requests/suggestions.**

**Also can anyone tell me if the layout is correct according to English standards? Thanks.**

**So please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. **

Chapter 5: Getting even

_Sakura found herself under the spray of the shower. __Her hand was rubbing her womanhood in seek of release from the desire that burned there. _

"_I'll take it from here", Kakashi voice sounded from behind._

_One of his hands snaked their way over Sakura's, rubbing in sync with her own hand. The other was occupying itself with her breasts. _

_She let her head fall on his shoulders. A moan escaped her lips when he teased her clit._

"_You like that don't you", he growled in her ear._

_The shower vanished._

_Sakura was laying on the round bed. Kakashi was hovering over her, naked. Very naked, like herself. _

"_Tell me what you want", he whispered in her ear._

_The warmth of his breath on her ear made shivers run down her spine, pleasurable shivers._

"_Kakashi"._

"_I want to feel you inside of me"._

Sakura eyes flew wide open. That had to be the most naughty dream of the night. She tried to register where she was. This was not her bed. These were not her sheets and she was definitely not alone. A hand was holding her close. Close to something hard. Hard and yet soft like… Her eyes went wide again. It was Kakashi who was laying next to her. He had done what most people do when they share a bed. He was snuggling with the closest warm thing around. Snuggling with her.

Kakashi lay there with his arm around her waist. He'd noticed her squirm indicating that she was awake and not comfortable with him holding her like this. An evil grin adorned his face. He started moving his hand. First he went lower. To the hem of the baggy t-shirt that Sakura was wearing. His hand went underneath it. He could feel her breath hitch. His hand went further up. Her skin felt so soft under his rough hands. It was almost a crime to touch her like this. Almost.

He let his hand go further up before trailing it back down with the same gentle teasing moves as the night before. His hand went back up again. This time he settled it in the valley between her breasts. He let his thumb flicker over one of her nipples. A very erect nipple. He smiled inwardly.

"Kakashi", Sakura said softly.

She wasn't sure whether he was asleep or awake. But the way he was touching her again. It was driving her insane. She was getting aroused again and he wasn't doing much to get her like this. Not to mention the dream she had had before waking up.

"Yes", he asked huskily in her ear.

"What are you doing", she asked. The uncertainty could be heard very clearly in her voice.

"I thought you wanted to feel me inside", he said nipping softly at her ear. "You talk in your sleep", he added.

Sakura's face turned beat red for two reasons. One from actually dreaming something like that. Second from talking in her sleep so Kakashi could fully enjoy the show.

Sakura pried his hand away and scurried of off the bed. Her hair looked wild and mused. Her face looked confused and maybe even a little embarrassed. Sakura quickly turned and vanished behind the door of the bathroom.

Kakashi turned over on his back.

"Crap foiled again", he said to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After both of them got ready for another long day, they left the hotel to get some breakfast into their system. Most restaurants were already open so they didn't have any trouble finding one to eat their breakfast.

They picked one out at random and went inside. It was a small restaurant with small tables mostly meant for only two people to sit at. White tablecloths lay on each and every one of them. Making them more noticeable against the dark walls and flooring.

Two menus lay on the table which Kakashi and Sakura sat at. Both looked over them and each decided on what they were going to eat. A waiter took their order and left them to enjoy each others company.

Sakura didn't dare to speak. She wanted to say something, but the words weren't there. And then the was the obvious embarrassment from her side. But not today. It was time to settle the score. This time she would be the one to leave him all hot and bothered.

Their meals arrived and both began eating their breakfast. Sakura wasn't sure how to start her little plan. But hey, what did she have to lose? She was wearing slippers so maybe a little molesting with her foot was in order.

Sakura wiggled her foot out of her slipper, silently and without moving her upper body. She lifted her foot and started to stroke Kakashi's leg with it. All while eating her breakfast. She went higher. To his knee. And the she moved her foot horizontal stroking Kakashi's inner thigh, but not touching his manhood. She would withdraw her foot right before getting there.

Kakashi could feel Sakura's foot rub against him. The sensation made him chew his food very slowly so he wouldn't choke on it. He could feel her foot go higher. He swallowed hard when he felt her foot stroke his inner thigh. She was moving to slow in his opinion. He wanted to go on. To rub over his manhood. She was getting so close. Just a little further. Then she withdrew her foot. Much to Kakashi's disappointment.

He was giving her a penetrating stare.

"Something wrong", Sakura asked while smiling sweetly at him.

Kakashi shook his head. "Nothing".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast they went and enjoyed the hot spring. Sakura would have a little time to plan her next move. She wanted to get him to the point were he would be almost begging for more and then she would simply pull the same I'm going to bed stunt. But how to do that? He was such a guarded person, although the scene in the restaurant told her that even he would sometimes drop it. He would allow her to play with him. Like he had let her play with him at the restaurant.

Kakashi knew what she was doing. She was probably trying to pull the same kind of stunt on him as he had pulled on her. He didn't mind. He liked being teased. And he would tease right back until she could take no more. He smiled as he let himself soak in the warm water. This was turning out to be quite the fun little mission. Although neither of them was actually busy with the mission. They were more interested in each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the hot spring they went sightseeing. Although many of the sights meant little to nothing to both of them. The land of Rice Paddies wasn't exactly the most exciting country to be in. They had no ninja village. No memorable historically important people and no real wealth. Besides the many restaurants, pubs and the beach this place was actually really boring. What would a person like Sasuke be doing here anyways?

The sightseeing got really boring, really fast.

"Let's go for a swim", Sakura suggested.

Kakashi looked at her. "Did you even bring your bathing suit", Kakashi asked.

Sakura shook her head. "I needed a new one anyways", she said as she dragged Kakashi to one of the many stores.

It didn't take them long to find a store that sold bathing suits. Most clothing stores in this little town sold them.

Sakura sat Kakashi down on one of the chairs that stood at the end of every rack.

"Wait here", she said to him. "I'll be right back".

The chair in which Kakashi was sitting was directly in front of one of the fitting booths. He sighed, this could take a while.

Sakura tried on several different bikini's. She modelled them so Kakashi would see what he'd been missing out on the night before. And with every bikini that she tried on she would ask him the same question. "How does it look?"

Kakashi had to swallow had on one of the last ones that she was trying on. It was a red one that only covered what needed to be covered. Most of her breasts could still be seen and the panties were a very low cut.

"We have a winner", Sakura exclaimed when she saw the expression on Kakashi's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked hand-in-hand towards the beach. Sakura managed to keep her head cool. She wouldn't blush this time.

'Keep your eyes on the prize', she thought the moment she could feel her face heat up.

Kakashi had went back to their hotel room to fetch a blanket so that they wouldn't have to lay in the sand. He grabbed his swimming trunks and quickly put them on. He also brought suntan lotion. The sun was so warm and bright that day it seemed to be an innocent gesture. Although he knew Sakura would ask him to rub it on her back. He smiled inwardly. If she was going to tease him, he would tease back.

Kakashi returned to the beach where Sakura was waiting for him. He watched her sit in the sand looking at the water.

"I'm back", Kakashi called out to her.

Sakura watched as Kakashi lay out the blanket. She realized that this mission was more like some kind of vacation. There had been no sign of Sasuke as of yet. And she was here on her 'honeymoon' with Kakashi. This wasn't so bad.

Sakura moved herself from the sand onto the blanket. It was a lot more comfortable than the sand.

"I brought this too", Kakashi said. He held out the bottle of suntan lotion to Sakura. "I thought that you might need it".

Sakura took the bottle from Kakashi. She contemplated how to go at this. The whole point of this day was for her to get him hot. Maybe providing him with another one of her little shows.

Sakura opened the bottle and started rubbing the lotion on her arms. In the normal sense. She didn't think that her arms were sexy anyways. She went from her arm to her neck. Her rubbing got slower. Making longer strokes. She closed her eyes like she was enjoying the feel of her own skin. She could feel Kakashi's eyes on her. She knew he was watching.

Kakashi sat a feet away from Sakura. He liked how she was touching herself. How she was slowly applying the lotion to her skin. As if she was savouring the feel. He imagined that it were his hands touching her. Going from her neck down to her collarbone, passed her breasts and over her tight abdomen. Then down to her toned legs. Her thighs to her calves and then back up. Kakashi was snapped out of his fantasy when Sakura spoke.

"What", he asked. He hadn't heard her due to his daydream.

"Could you do my back", she repeated while holding out the bottle of lotion to him.

Kakashi nodded and took the bottle from her.

"Turn over", he said.

Sakura may have been thinking that she would score points with this, but Kakashi had plans of his own. He knew that she would do nothing to blow their cover. At least not as long as they were out and about. An evil grin spread over Kakashi's face. She had teased him with her little show. Well now it was his turn again.

Sakura had turned over. She was laying on her stomach now. Waiting as to what Kakashi was going to do now. Although she had some vague idea.

Kakashi sat down next to her. He put some of the lotion on his left hand and lay the bottle down. He rubbed his hands together to divide the lotion over both his hands. It was time for Sakura's punishment.

Kakashi started applying the lotion. First to her shoulders trailing his hands up towards her neck. He placed a soft kiss on her neck. Knowing full well that it was a sensitive place.

His hands trailed lower over her back. Again he placed a kiss on Sakura's bare skin, between the shoulder blades this time. He could hear her hum in appreciation. Although he was sure that it wasn't intentional. He continued to rub lotion on her back. Her skin was so soft. A delight to touch. Kakashi was loving every moment of this. The feel of her skin in his large rough hands was heavenly. So like any sane man would do Kakashi went slower. Savouring this moment, because he knew for sure that Sakura would be more guarded after this.

Kakashi reached her lower backside. He could tell that she was squirming by now. Involuntary jerks of her hands and back told him this. His hands were producing the desired effect. He stopped in the small of her back, drawing small circles there. He could feel her little jerks under his hands. Small twitches of her muscles from his light touches. He was enjoying every moment of this. He loved to see her squirm.

Sakura felt every little touch from Kakashi's hands. They were so warm compared to her skin. Those little kisses set her on fire and she knew that this had been a mistake. But there really was nothing that she could do. They were supposed to be married. Isn't this somewhat normal to married people? Not to mention that they were on a crowded beach full of people.

She found that his touches were light, almost tickling her with his hands. She gave involuntary jerks whenever it became to much for her. He kissed her between her shoulder blades. This was such a nice feeling she couldn't help but make an appreciative sound. This felt so good. She was wondering why she had refused him the night before.

Then she felt his hands retreat. Again she was disappointed by this. She turned over to look at him. He was smiling at her.

"All done", he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evening was kicking in so they both decided to go and have some diner. They had returned to their hotel for a change of clothing before heading out again.

Kakashi was wondering what else Sakura was planning. Of course he did like this touchy, teasing little Sakura. It made him wonder exactly how far she would go in her attempt to drive him insane. Not that he cared. He was actually enjoying this. And he knew that he would be able to convince her if he set his mind to it. But for now he would let her play her little game.

Sakura knew that this would be their final stop for the day. If she wanted to get back at him for yesterday, now would be the time to do it. Unless she wanted to wait another day. But Sakura wasn't that patient. She wanted to get even today.

"Oh look", she said pointing at a sign. "Diner and a show".

She grinned at this. That would mean that the room would be darkened and she could easily have a good grope.

"Let's go then", Kakashi said.

He led the way inside. He was wondering exactly what Sakura had in store for him. But again he knew that whatever it was he would simply participate and enjoy her teasing.

Inside they were seated at a table in the back. The lights were still on and waiters were taking everybody's orders. After they ordered Sakura sat closer next to Kakashi. Their table had a small bench instead of two chairs.

Kakashi put his arm around Sakura's shoulder and felt her tense up at the touch. He drew small circles on her shoulder with his thumb.

Diner was served and Kakashi released Sakura. The room grew darker as the show began. Not that either of them cared.

Sakura had her own show to run. She quickly finished her meal, though not as quickly as Kakashi. She shifted so she was looking at him.

He paid her no attention. He was pretending to be watching the show.

Sakura tentatively put her hand on his knee. She looked at him to see if there was a response.

Kakashi still seemed to find the show more interesting.

Sakura trailed her hand up. Resting it right before his member. She could tell that it was hard, but not yet hard enough to throw Kakashi out of focus.

Sakura bit her lower. She was thinking what to do next.

'Should I just touch it', she wondered. 'Or not?'

She looked at were she had her hand. Subconsciously she bit her lower lip.

Kakashi stretched and put his arm back around her shoulder pulling her close.

"Go ahead", he whispered. "I know you want to".

Sakura's face turned beat red. Luckily for her it was dark in the room so no one could see.

"What are you waiting for", Kakashi whispered again. "Afraid? … It won't bite".

He liked teasing her back like this. He wanted her to touch and daring her to do so may just push her over the edge to actually touch him. He wanted her to put her hands around him, to give it a light squeeze. But the real question was: Did she have the nerve to do so?

Sakura swallowed. She wasn't going to back down now. She trailed her hand towards the bulge in Kakashi's pants. She looked up at him to find that he had lost interest again. A pout formed on Sakura's face. She was going to teach him.

A hand encircled her wrist.

"Let me help you with that", he said in a soft teasing whisper.

Kakashi let Sakura's hand to the bulge in his hands. Pressing her palm against it.

Sakura gasped at the contact. This was no longer her teasing Kakashi. No this was Kakashi urging her to tease him.

Kakashi was now looking straight at her. He could tell that her face was flushed. His hand let go of Sakura's wrist. Instead he put it behind her head and pulled her face close to his.

Sakura swallowed hard. She wasn't sure but kissing him seemed like the right course of action.

She closed her eyes and shyly placed a kiss on his lips.

He kissed her back softly and gently at first. As if he was trying how far he could go. He let his tongue trace the seam of her lips. A silent plea for her to let him in.

Sakura parted her lips, but only a little. She could feel his tongue against hers in a soft and slow massaging way.

He pressed Sakura closer to him deepening the kiss. He kept this quiet pace. Enjoying every minute of it. Kakashi's hand left the back of Sakura's neck. He pulled on her leg to get her to straddle him.

Sakura knew what he wanted. She was still trying to decided whether to go along with this. Unfortunately Kakashi was strong enough to pull her unto his lap. Not once breaking the kiss.

Now that she was sitting in his lap, did he break the kiss. He had placed her so that her womanhood was right on his member. He could feel that all her teasing was having effect on herself as well.

She could feel Kakashi's member pulsing underneath. It was pressing hard against her shorts, against her opening. Which lay hidden beneath only two layers of fabric. Two layers of thin fabric.

Kakashi bucked up against her. He heard her gasps at the sensation.

"Shhh", he whispered to her. "People are going to hear".

Before Sakura could object she felt his lips on hers again, this time the kiss was more demanding. The way he was kissing was no longer slow and unhurried. It was strong and domineering. Sakura would be lying if she said that she wasn't enjoying this.

Kakashi had to admit that Sakura had managed to get him aroused. He also knew that he would have to cool down because she was probably going to bed. Leaving in the same state that he had left her in the previous night.

Kakashi rocked his hips beneath her. He had formed a plan of his own now. If she was just as aroused as he was then maybe she wouldn't play the same prank he had. He could tell that she was getting worked up. His pants was getting damp.

The kiss was broken, much to Sakura's disappointment. She was lifted from the seat. She watched as Kakashi lay down the money to pay for their meal. And lastly she was being carried out of there and straight back to the hotel.

Her mind was foggy and she hardly registered that they were back in the hotel room. She looked at Kakashi, before being dropped on the bed. She hit the bed softly. She bounced a bit from the soft mattresse. She looked at Kakashi, who had dropped her there. He was staring at her with such a carnal look on his face.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked at her. Whatever she did to him, or had done. He was under her spell.

"What are you doing", Sakura asked, sounding a little unsure of herself.

"I must have you", he growled. "Now".

**That's it for chapter 5. It's a little longer than the other ones. So I hope that you're all happy with this update. R&R. Let me know what's on your mind. Till next time!**

**Jennifer**


	6. As one

**Hi, on popular demand I thought I shouldn't leave you guys in suspense any longer. This chapter is almost fully dedicated to a lemon, as one reader asked me for a ****descriptive one. So I thought why not. This is as descriptive as I'll get. I hope you like it. I've never written a lemon quite like this one so let me know how it turned out. Anyways enjoy the chapter. R&R! **

**Oh and before I forget… Thank you reviewers!! You really gave me the boost to write this!!**

Chapter 6: As one

"I must have you", he growled. "Now".

Sakura lay on the bed staring stupidly at him. Laying there trying to make sense of what was going on. If she even wanted to go this far.

Kakashi stood there waiting. He wouldn't take her if she didn't want him too. Or if maybe she would regret it later. He didn't want to damage their relationship any further. He was pretty sure that he had damaged it already by playing around with her.

"Sakura", Kakashi asked sounding a bit unsure. Dreading what she might say.

Sakura turned red. She was fumbling with the covers of the bed. She nodded shyly.

"I need to hear you say it", Kakashi said.

He wanted to hear her voice to hear say that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He watched as Sakura got up from the bed. How she shyly walked over to him.

Sakura stopped right in front of him, not daring to say anything. She stood on her toes and place a chaste kiss on his lips. It was only a brief and gentle kiss, but it seemed to be all the convincing Kakashi needed.

He broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Are you sure that this is what you want", Kakashi asked softly, their lips still close to each other. "I don't want to have to stop halfway through".

Sakura nodded.

"I'm sure", she whispered, hands sliding up against his clothed chest upwards to his neck.

Their mouths met again, slow and soft like the first kiss in the restaurant. Kakashi licked her bottom lip asked for her to open her mouth, to let him in. This kiss deepened when his tongue met hers in a passionate dance of dominance between the two. The stroking of their tongues only fuelled their desire for each other.

Sakura hands fisted his soft locks in her hands. Clinging to him as he plundered her mouth and she felt his hands everywhere. First they where on her hips then one travelled to the small of her back pulling her closer against his sculptured body. The other had made it's way up to gently massage one of Sakura's still clothed breasts. It was then that she came to the realization that both of them had far to much clothing on.

He felt her hands leave his neck. They traced down his shoulders over his back until they found the seam of his pants. He felt her pull at the shirt that he was wearing.

Sakura usually skilled hands were clumsy now and Kakashi had to remove his shirt by himself. She marveled at sight in front of her. His abs were clearly defined, strong and beautiful. She couldn't help but lick her lips at this piece of eye candy.

Kakashi saw her lick her lips. Although he was certain that it was a simple reflex it still caused his desire for her to grow hotter with each passing minute. But he would take his time. Time to explore all of Sakura. To find out what she liked and what the sounds of her moans were like.

Kakashi moved in closer again. Blocking Sakura's view from his masculine torso. He lifted her from the ground and lay her down on the bed. He crawled on top of her resting the majority of his body weight on his left elbow that rested next to Sakura's ribs.

Kakashi started to kiss her neck again, grazing his teeth against her soft skin. He suckled at a pulse point His hand went down to let his fingers play over her stomach. He could feel her muscles flex underneath at his light touches. She was ticklish.

Sakura whimpered at his touch. Her stomach was being teased by touches that were far too light and her collarbone was on fire. Lust glazed over her eyes as she felt that Kakashi was taking up to much time. Her hands found his hair once more as she needed something to hold onto. She pulled on his hair trying to get his mouth on hers again for another mind-numbing kiss.

Kakashi complied. He brought his lips to hers once more. His hand left her stomach and settled behind her head to press himself closer against her.

Sakura could feel the full length of his body pressed against hers. She could feel his sculptured musculature flex against her. And something else. Something that wasn't muscle. Something hard and long dragging along her inner thigh.

Sakura's hand went down. Down to that hard yet soft piece of Kakashi. Rubbing it experimentally at first earning her a heated groan from Kakashi. She encircled it with her fingers and pumped it, forcing more of those wonderfully heated groans from Kakashi.

She wanted to go on, but Kakashi's hand encircled hers and they were pinned on the bed above her head.

"Not so fast", Kakashi said huskily in her ear. "I'm not quite ready for that".

Kakashi hand pushed up Sakura's shirt a little exposing more of her soft porcelain skin to his eye. First his hand traced over her stomach, then he planted heated kisses on her warm skin. He could feel her gasp when he went higher placing a kiss just beneath her breasts. His mouth left her skin as he tried to remove the bothersome shirt.

Much to Kakashi surprise, there was no bra. It seemed like she may have had some kind of plan. He let his eye roam for a little. She was beautiful to his eye, much to beautiful for just one eye. He opened his other eye, his sharingan eye. The tomoe was spinning lazily as he eyed all of Sakura's upper body. She would've covered herself if it hadn't been for Kakashi's hand pinning hers above her head.

Kakashi took in her flushed appearance. He was staring at her with an intensity that she had never seen before. She thought that his gaze alone could burn her skin. Her nipples were already distending, inviting him to touch. Kakashi let his hand come up to trace the side of one of them. Enjoying their smoothness against his fingertips.

Sakura turned her head to the side shyly. His staring was getting to her.

"They're not that special", Sakura murmured. She was turning red. She always did think that they were small.

"They're perfect", Kakashi said. He released her hands and cupped her mounds gently in his large palms.

Kakashi's head dipped down to take one of her peaks in his mouth. He sucked on it gently causing Sakura to shudder and arch.

She whimpered encouragements. His hands, his mouth. He was driving her nuts.

He sure was taking his sweet time with her. Thoroughly sucking and licking the hardened bud, before switching to the neglected one. He enjoyed how she was whimpering, moaning softly and arching against him.

But this was not where she wanted to be touched. A hot desire burned between her legs. A desire that needed to be met. To be taken care of. But no matter how she cried out for it, Kakashi was still taking his time. Torturing her.

Just when she thought that she couldn't take anymore, his hands left her all together. She propped herself up on her elbows. Nimble hands were undoing the buttons of her jeans. He tugged on the jeans trying to get them down. Sakura lifted her hips a little to help him out. Her jeans along with her panties left her legs and she was now completely exposed to his gaze.

He kept looking at her. Her pink hair, her toned stomach and long creamy legs. She was gorgeous to him. And would take his time with her. He would cherish this moment.

Then she felt nothing. She lifted her head again to see what was making him wait. He sat there looking at her with his red and onyx eyes. Those eyes never left her face. He placed a trail of heated kisses on her stomach going lower until he got dangerously close to patch of pink curls. The closer Kakashi came to her source of need the more each little kiss thrilled her. She moaned and writhe as her thighs parted on their own accord until his shoulders were wedged between them, keeping her legs spread wide as he moved his face closer to her womanhood.

Her eyes went wide as she realized what he was planning to do. She tried to scurry away, but Kakashi held her still.

"I'm not…"

Sakura was unable to finish what she was going to say.

His tongue flickered over her bundle of nerves sending a shockwave of pleasure through her body. She lay back down on the soft mattress, clenching the sheets between her fingers. She was unable to watch him as his tongue twirled around her clit in the most amazing ways. Her moans were loud and unhindered now and her thighs trembled against his shoulders as the air was driven from her lungs.

Sakura could feel the heat build within. She wanted to buck her hips making him go faster pushing her over the edge. She felt like she was going to explode, when suddenly Kakashi withdrew. The smirk on his face did not go unnoticed.

"Please", she croaked. "I- I need…"

"Shh".

Kakashi grabbed a condom from the gift basket. He placed the packet between his teeth. His undid his pants and shoved them down, only to discard them to the floor.

Sakura watched as his member sprung free from it tight confinement. She watched as Kakashi placed the condom over it. And she watched as he lowered himself over her. She wanted to reach out. To feel his hot shaft in her hands again, but he pressed her back against the soft sheets of the bed. Another kiss was forced on Sakura's mouth, before she could even object to being pushed back down. She moaned when she tasted something on his lips that had to be her. She didn't even notice him align himself with her entrance, until she felt his tip press against her, spreading her slick lips apart and pushing inside.

A pang of pleasure shot through her when she felt Kakashi enter her. Feeling him fill her up made her moan softly. He felt so warm and smooth sliding into her.

Kakashi slid out a little and back in, burying himself to the hilt. He loved the little whimpers and moans that escaped her lips. He loved the faces that she made and he loved the tight feeling around his member. If only he didn't have that damn protection on.

She gazed into his dual colored gaze. Her own eyes glazed over with lust. She nudged him on with her foot. She wanted him so badly. To feel him fill her up. To feel him sliding in and out. To watch him bring pleasure to her. This had been the two longest days of her entire life. The anticipation was not yet forgotten.

Kakashi placed his hands on both sides of Sakura's head. Then he began to move. He drew back his entire body back and thrust back into her. Slow and deep, making Sakura moan with each deep thrust.

Sakura's hands traced his back down to his toned ass. Cupping the cheeks to push him in deeper. She could hear a deep rumble from the back of his throat. She was back on the brick of an orgasm. Pleasure flowed through her with every deep thrust he made. Speech, thought it was impossible through her haze. Somehow she managed to pant out his name, begging for more in the form of broken sobs.

Kakashi could feel that she was getting close. Her inner muscles contracted around his shaft with every thrust he gave into her. He heard her pant his name. He knew she wanted more. She wanted him to go faster. So he did. His thrusts became faster, harder making her moan louder than before. Pushing her towards the slippery slope of an orgasm.

There was nothing in the world but him, all other things were unimportant. With him inside her like this, there was no way to be any closer to him. They were joined as closely as two humans could ever be and this amazing experience would never leave her. She would cherish this forever. They were just two humans now, a man and a woman. It didn't matter that they had once been teacher and student. It didn't matter that they fourteen years apart in age. It was just them. The rest of the world did not exist right now.

Sakura dug her nails into his back and drew them up. Scratching his back. Shivers ran down his spine at this feeling. Another heated groan escaped his lips. He was getting close too.

At last Sakura gave into the white hot pleasure that Kakashi had caused her. Driven over the cliff by his relentless thrusting. She cried his name softly as she closed her eyes. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly in the haze of her orgasm

He felt Sakura succumb to an orgasm the tightening of her inner muscles caused a ripple effect of pleasure to him. He slowed down waiting for Sakura to come down from her high. He watched her. He had always liked to watch his women, how their faces contorted in pleasure. It was a beautiful sight.

Kakashi gave a few deep hard thrusts before coming himself. He emptied himself with a few short strong thrusts, accompanied by another deep rumble.

He collapsed next to Sakura, pulling her close in the aftermath of his own orgasm. They were both panting and a little sweaty, but that didn't matter. The world didn't matter. Kakashi kissed the top of her head. Her head was laying on his chest, listening to his fast, steady heartbeat.

Two crimson eyes watched from a distant. An angry look plastered on the face of whom those eyes belonged to. He had seen it all.

**This is it. You're done reading so I guess it's time to review. This lemon was like four and a half pages long on my text program, so I hope that you like it.**** Please let me know what you think. I'm a little unsure about how this turned out so please review. (Turn red that I actually posted this I must be completely insane…)**


	7. Two guys, a girl and a vacation

**Hi readers… First of all Holy shit!! 21 reviews!! Thank you all. And sixty+ story alerts… wow. My ego is soooo going through the roof right now. Okay back to business. First I'd like to say sorry that this chapter is a little short. I burned my fingers on the exhaust pipe of my scooter and so my right hand hurts like hell. I'm so clumsy. So typing is a little difficult right now, but I thought I should give you guys an update because you were so very nice to review. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's probably full of typos as I had to type this with just my left hand which is not my good hand****. Oh and before I forget there's some mild language in this chapter. Don't own Naruto!!**

Chapter 7: Two guys, a girl and a vacation.

He had seen it all. How she walked up to Kakashi. Kissed him. Let him touch her. His blood was boiling with anger. The rumours were true, or so it seemed. They were married. Sasuke clenched his fist. That was his girl in Kakashi's arms and he would take her back. He would forgive her, but not Kakashi. Not that old pervert who had now tainted his ever pure Sakura. He would have to get her back. He would have to make her see that she belonged at his side, in his bed and not with Kakashi.

"Sakura", Sasuke said into the night. "I will make you realize that you are mine and mine alone".

Kakashi could feel a pair of eyes staring at him. He could feel someone using chakra. There was no mistaking it. Sasuke was watching and he wasn't happy with what he was seeing. Kakashi pulled Sakura closer against himself. His arms were around her as she slept silently in his arms. He wasn't intimidated the least. It would be two against one anyways.

'It seems that you were right Lady Tsunade', Kakashi thought. 'Now what am I going to do?'

Kakashi closed his eye. He doubted that Sasuke would try anything now. Sasuke probably wouldn't do anything that might get Sakura in harm's way. Or so Kakashi hoped. They hadn't seen Sasuke in years so there really was no way to say what or how he would go at things. But for now Kakashi would sleep holding the pink haired beauty in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was the first to wake up the next morning. He was still holding Sakura closely. She had turned her face towards him while sleeping in his embrace. He lay there with her in his arms admiring her. He carefully brushed away a few pink locks so her face would be completely unhindered. He didn't know how long he lay there watching her, but he was snapped out of his daze when he felt her stir in his arms an indication that she was starting to wake up.

Sakura felt the same arms around her as the morning before. The same warm body pressing against her and something else that was warm too. A blush crept onto her cheeks as she knew where that other warm part had been the night before. She felt slightly embarrassed. She had actually had sex with Kakashi. Her former sensei and a man fourteen years older. This was a little awkward. She chanced a glance at his face. She looked right into his dark onyx eye. The man was gorgeous even in the early mornings. His hair was a mess, but it looked good on him. She felt his warm hand caress her cheek. It felt so nice like his hand had been made to fit the form of her cheek.

"Morning", Kakashi said softly.

He had noticed the blush on her cheek. He knew that this would be an awkward. Their entire relationship would be very different after this. He had tasted a little of her and he knew that he wanted more. But how did she feel about this? Would she even want him again? Kakashi had known right from the first time that he peeped at her through his living room window that things might end up badly, but that didn't stop him from hoping that it would all be just fine.

"Good morning", Sakura answered in a small voice.

She snuggled closer to his chest. It was cloudy, rainy and a little cold that day. And Kakashi was laying right next to her, warm enough for the both of them. She felt safe now. She could've sworn that she saw a pair of red eyes outside the window half way through the night. One moment they were there and the next they were gone.

"Kakashi", Sakura said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Did you noticed someone watching us last night?"

"Yeah", Kakashi answered. "I think it was Sasuke. I could swear that I sensed someone use a Doujutsu like the Sharingan".

"Oh".

Kakashi kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry", he whispered. "It'll be alright. It's what we came here for".

Sakura nodded against his chest. She wanted to stay like this. She didn't want to have to chase after Sasuke. It's not like he had ever treated her nicely in the first place. In fact the only nice thing that he had ever said to her was "thank you".

Kakashi untangled himself from Sakura and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked over his shoulder at Sakura. He felt a smile tug at his lips. Reluctantly he drew his gaze away from Sakura and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Sakura remained there, laying in bed. The sheets were still blissfully warm and she didn't want to leave the comfortable warmth of the bed. Her mind kept going on and on about Sasuke. She and Naruto had spend years trying to get him back. Now that she was so close to finally getting him back she wasn't so sure if that's what she really wanted. If she successfully brought him back to Konoha then Sasuke would be locked up and punished for leaving the village and becoming a rogue ninja. Her old dream of being Sasuke's girlfriend and maybe even his wife at some point in her life were running like sand through her fists. She knew that she couldn't have him and she wasn't even sure if she still wanted him. Her point of interest had shifted drastically since the start of this mission.

"What to do", she whispered to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again Sakura was walking hand-in-hand with Kakashi. They had pretty much seen all of this little town so Kakashi suggested that they moved on to the next one like real married people would probably do. The next town was only a few hours by foot and with the clouds blocking the sun it wasn't to warm.

The entire time that they were walking Sakura could feel a pair of eyes on her. It made her nervous as there wasn't a soul to be seen. She wanted to say something to Kakashi. She wanted him to reassure her. She felt him squeeze her hand and she saw him smile gently.

"Are you okay Sakura?"

Sakura nodded and walked closer to him. For some reason he had always made her feel safe. No matter how tight the situation would get he was always there to make things better. It was this idea that made feel safe. Kakashi would save her should she get into any trouble.

Kakashi could also feel eyes following his every move. This person wasn't going to show himself just like that, not with Kakashi and even Sakura on full alert. No this person would carefully wait until the opportune moment.

Other then being spied on the day was fairly normal. They arrived at Shingetsu village a little after one o'clock in the afternoon. This town looked a lot like the previous one. Many hotels, restaurants, shops and other tourists attractions. A suitable hotel was quickly found and an idea hit Kakashi.

He left Sakura at the hotel and went to gather some things. He would simply lure Sasuke out. If having sex with Sakura in a hotel room wasn't enough to drag him out of hiding then he would simply attempt to stage a steamy make out session on a deserted grassy field. Then he might come out.

Kakashi walked into a local supermarket and bought anything he thought was necessary for a picnic. Some sandwiches, some lemonade and some fruits. They already had a blanket that they could use so there was no need to buy one. Satisfied with himself Kakashi paid for the articles and went to make his way back to their hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura had stayed behind in the hotel on Kakashi's request. She was getting bored really fast. The magazines in the room were completely outdated. Some of them were over five years old. Not really something that would keep Sakura occupied for long as Ino always made it her solemn duty to keep Sakura up to speed on the latest fashion and gossip.

Sakura was distracted by a brush of wind that caressed her bare legs. She looked up and saw that a window was wide open.

'Did I open this', she wondered. 'I don't recall opening any windows'.

"It's been a long time", a deep voice said from behind.

Sakura turned slowly towards the person standing close behind her. The person who had spoken. Spoken in a very familiar voice. A person who had been very close to her back when she was twelve. He had been close to her six years ago. It had been so long since she last seen him. She was now fully turned towards the person who had spoken.

"S-S-Sa….Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled as he saw the effect he had on her. He had made her breath hitch just by saying her name. He nodded when he heard her pronounce his name.

Sakura studied his features. He was tall, nearly as tall as Kakashi. His hair was still black, and his eyes held the same deep blackness as she remembered. Except that now Sasuke wasn't a boy anymore. He was a fully grown man. She saw his eyes scan over her body and she saw him lick his lips. The look in his eyes changed. His gaze was no longer stoic and uncaring. His gaze was glazed over with something that frightened her. It was like Kakashi gaze during their passionate encounter of the night before, but on Sasuke it was different. For some reason she wanted to flee. To run and not look back. So she tried.

Sasuke stepped closer to her. He didn't take notice of the frightened look on her face. No, he was on a mission of his own. He would have to make her see that she belonged with him. He would force her to see it if he had to. He saw Sakura trying to run past him. He quickly grabbed her and held her tightly.

"Where are you going", he asked her.

She could feel his warm breath on her ear and the undertone in his voice. It made her shudder, it cause goose bumps all over. She was afraid.

'Please Kakashi'.

Sasuke nipped at her ear.

Sakura cried out trying to fight him off.

Sasuke pushed her against a nearby wall starting to trail kisses down her neck.

"What's wrong", Sasuke asked. "Isn't this what you have always wanted?"

Kakashi was walking with the grocery bag in his hands when he heard a cry from a very familiar voice.

"Sakura?!"

Kakashi ran down the hall and kicked in the door. To the left Kakashi saw a crying Sakura being pressed against the wall by Sasuke.

"Sasuke", Kakashi said firmly. "Let her go. She not interested in you anymore".

Sasuke released Sakura, who sank to the floor.

"If it isn't the sick fuck who's married to her", Sasuke said. "What did you do? Buy her at a slave market?"

Kakashi's eye narrowed and his mouth formed a sarcastic grin.

"I don't need to force myself onto women", he said. "But you already know that don't you? Did you enjoy the show last night? I know I did."

Sasuke clenched his fist. He had seen it and just thinking about the sounds that Kakashi had managed to get out of Sakura made him sick. The way his hands had roamed her body, disgusting.

"You sick fuck", Sasuke yelled at Kakashi.

Kakashi remained unaffected.

"Sticks and stones", Kakashi said calmly.

Sasuke got himself ready to attack when he fell a hard blow to the back of his neck. He was unable to see who had hit him, but he was fairly sure it was Sakura. His vision was getting blurry and his eyelids heavy.

"Sakura?"

**End of chapter 7. So I guess it's time to review. Again I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know okay? I will try to update again soon when my hand has healed a little, typing with just one hand takes a lot of time. It took me forever to get this typed. Till next time, Cookies to the reviewers!!**


	8. The long way home

**Hey everyone. First of all thanks for the reviews. My hand's doing much better so I quickly typed this update for you. Not a lot of smut in it. There will be in the next chapter, probably. ****Anyways I hope that you enjoy this little update. It's longer then the previous one. Enjoy. R&R**

Chapter 8: The long way home

Sakura watched as Sasuke fell to the floor. Hitting it with a dull thud. She was still trembling from a few moments ago. Her cheeks were still wet from spilled tears. And she felt even worse. She had just knocked out Sasuke. The mission was almost complete now. All they had to do was return home with Sasuke. Sakura took a deep breath trying to calm herself, because she wasn't calm. The trembling just wouldn't settle down. She had been afraid. Afraid of someone whom she had once cared for deeply. But those feelings were never answered. Now that she had finally moved on did he announce his feelings for her. Too little, too late.

Kakashi kneeled down next to where Sasuke was laying on the floor. He blindfolded, gagged and tied him up. He got and walked over to Sakura's bag for some sedation. The look that was still on Sakura's face didn't go unnoticed, but this had priority right now. If Sasuke ever managed to come around without sedation then those ropes wouldn't be enough to keep him from escaping.

Sakura watched as Kakashi extracted a black box from her bag and took one dose of sedation from it. She felt that she could use some right now. Her heart was still hammering violently in her chest. She was still panting, like she had run for miles. Unable to move, unable to think she just stood there against the wall watching Kakashi do all the work.

No words were spoken as Kakashi sedated the still unconscious Sasuke. Although Kakashi could tell that Sakura was watching. He could tell that she was still a little scared from what had just happened. Kakashi didn't want to think what could've happened if he hadn't shown up when he did. Was Sasuke really going to rape her? Kakashi shook his head, trying to cast away the thought of possible alternative scenario's. He was just glad that he had managed to save her. Glad that all would turn out alright. At least for him, not for Sasuke. He was facing trail and possible execution when they got back to Konoha. Frankly Kakashi thought that he deserved it trying to force himself onto _his_ Sakura.

Kakashi was finished with Sasuke and turned his attention to Sakura. She looked like a cornered animal right now. "Sakura", Kakashi said.

Sakura eyes snapped to attention. The scared look faded when she saw Kakashi moved closer. It was gone the moment she felt his arms around her back in a tight embrace.

"I won't let him hurt you", Kakashi said to her. "Not ever".

Sakura nodded against his shoulder. She just wanted to go home and leave this all behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The journey home seemed much longer then the way to the Land of Rice Paddies. Maybe it was just that Sakura really wanted to go home. She had been dreading this mission from the moment that she had put her hand on that wedding certificate. Looking back it made her wonder why it had been required for her to sign it anyways. It's not like Sasuke had checked. He had come because of some rumors, not because he had seen the certificate.

Sakura's gaze fell on the sedated Sasuke who was being dragged along by Kakashi. Although she had some kind of hint as to why he had assaulted her, it made her wonder what had stopped him in the past. He always acted like he hated her. And the moment that he caught wind of her seeing someone else did he show up declaring what he should've declared when he left her when she was twelve. He should've said those three simple words. I love you. But he never did. Maybe he just didn't have the ability to truly care for another person. She closed her eyes, biting back the urge to just break down and cry. Cry like she had done when he had left her. Cry for a lost cause.

Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks as an alarm on his watch went of. He would have to give Sasuke another dose of sedation or he would wake up again. One glance at Sakura's face told him she was in deep thought. "Sakura?"

Sakura looked over at Kakashi. He looked a little worried.

"I'm alright", Sakura said softly.

Kakashi stared for a moment. Like he was trying to read Sakura's mind, but he gave up when she said nothing. Instead he took the rope tied to Sasuke's ankles and started to drag him along. It would be at least another day before they would reach Konoha again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evening fell and camp was set up. Sasuke was tied to a tree now and given another dose of sedation. Kakashi would take no risk with Sasuke. He'd rather see him die of an overdose sedation then let him escape. Although Kakashi was certain that what awaited Sasuke back in Konoha wasn't pretty.

Sakura sat across the flames on her bedroll. She wasn't looking at Sasuke. She was looking at the night sky. There was no moon that night and it would've been completely dark outside had it not been for their campfire. There was something calming in the vast emptiness of the sky. She was no longer thinking about what Sasuke had tried to do to her. Now she was planning on what she would tell Ino once she got back from her mission.

Her eyes travelled to Kakashi who, now that the mission was pretty much completed, put his mask back in place. He looked so handsome without. It was a shame that she wasn't able to see through the mask. Just thinking about it. There had been speculations in the past. Rumors about how Kakashi really looked. Some said that he was horribly deformed. Others said that he was so handsome that he had to fight of tons of women who wanted to kiss him. The latter was a bit exaggerated, but Sakura would be the first to admit that he was very easy on the eyes. But the mission was over now and she would probably never see his maskless face again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They reached Konoha the next day. Evening was already kicking in when they finally made it through the main gate. They walked towards the Hokage tower in silence. There really wasn't much to say. Sasuke would be dropped of and they would make their report. This is what bothered Sakura the most. Exactly what would they tell Tsunade?

"Uhm Kakashi", she said.

He stopped and turned to her. He figured that she was going to say something about their lack of judgment.

"What are we going to tell Tsunade-shishou?"

"That the mission was a success due to our fabulous acting skills", Kakashi said, a tinge of humor could be heard when he said fabulous acting skills.

Sasuke was too drugged to really pick up anything. He wasn't fighting them. He just lay there on the ground in Kakashi's tracks.

Sakura smiled. She had been a little scared that he would get into details about what exactly caused Sasuke to come out of hiding. Although she knew that Tsunade could probably guess.

She followed Kakashi to the Hokage building. There they lifted Sasuke from the ground and walked up the steps. He'd be of no used if they caused brain damage. That is assuming that Tsunade wanted to extract information.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, Kakashi hoisted Sasuke onto his shoulder to carry him last few feet to Tsunade's office.

Sakura knocked politely on the door.

After only a few seconds there was a muffled "come in" sound from the inside the office.

Again as always, Tsunade was almost completely hidden away behind a large stack of paper. She didn't look up and continued scribbling.

"We're back", Sakura said.

Kakashi walked forwards and dumped the heavily sedated Sasuke between the stacks of paper on her desk.

Tsunade's eyes grew wide. She stared. She raised her hand and poked Sasuke's head with her index finger. A feeling of utter amazement washed over her. 'Those two actually completed a fake mission', she thought when she turned Sasuke's head to examine his face more closely.

Her hand went down to the drawer of her desk. She pulled it open and her hand went inside the drawer. She pulled out a bottle of Sake and set it down in front of her. Again she stared for a moment at the unconscious Uchiha laying on her desk. Then she looked at Kakashi and Sakura. She shook her head. Then she went for the bottle. It was uncorked and then drained in one very long, large gulp.

She turned her head towards Shizune, who was reading through mission reports. "Get me Ibiki and some ANBU to escort Sasuke Uchiha downstairs", Tsunade said. The disbelief could be heard in her voice.

Then there was silence. Tsunade hadn't counted on their returned to be so quick. She thought that she would have a little more time to come up with an excuse as to why she had let them sign a real wedding certificate. She was in some deep shit now.

"You can report tomorrow", She said quickly. "You look tired. Good job. Dismissed".

Kakashi and Sakura thought that Tsunade was acting a little weird, but neither would say anything as Ibiki accompanied by several ANBU walked into the office.

Kakashi and Sakura walked in silence towards the two apartment buildings in which they lived. Sakura wasn't in a mood to talk and Kakashi didn't know what to talk about.

Sakura played a little with her hands as she bade Kakashi goodbye. Sure they were going see each other again being team Kakashi and all. But things would be a little different from now on. Somehow just sleeping with someone and then not talk to them for weeks was something Ino usually did.

"Later", Kakashi said as he turned and walked into his own apartment building.

Sakura gave his behind one last glance before Kakashi disappeared from view. 'He really does have a nice ass', Sakura thought while starting to walk towards her own apartment building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was slowly waking up. His head was throbbing painfully, while his eyesight remained what it was. He couldn't see anything. He was blindfolded. "Sakura", He hissed. She had hit him in the back of his head while he'd been paying attention to Kakashi. He tried freeing himself from his confines to no avail. He couldn't summon any chakra either. The air around him. He was definitely back in Konoha.

Sasuke pulled on his chains again. "Who's there", he called when he heard footsteps.

"Who do you want it to be", A female voice asked.

"Not you", Sasuke spat. "I want to talk to Sakura".

"All in due time", Ibiki said. "First we have some questions".

"I'm not saying anything", Sasuke said. "Not until I got a chance to talk to Sakura".

Ibiki nodded towards the woman who'd spoke first. She quickly left.

"It's being taken care of", Ibiki said calmly. "Now down to business. Where's Orochimaru?"

"Dead", Sasuke answered coolly.

Ibiki scribbled something down. They would have to check on that.

"And you wouldn't happen to know who was so very kind as to relieve this world of that monstrosity", Ibiki asked.

Sasuke turned his blindfolded eyes towards Ibiki. He'd used his voice to pinpoint his exact location within the room. "Yours truly", Sasuke answered. "Now enough with the questions. I'm not saying anything else until I've seen Sakura".

Sasuke sat in silence. He wasn't sure exactly how long he'd been that way but he could finally hear Sakura's voice coming from outside the room.

"What do you want", Sakura asked. She had needed a lot of convincing before she gave in and came along.

"I just want to know one thing", Sasuke said. "Why would you marry Kakashi of all people".

Sakura chuckled. "We're not married", she said. "It was a mission. We were supposed to pretend to be newlyweds so you'd get jealous and come out of hiding. And you fell for it. Maybe I should take up a career as an actress?"

Sasuke struggled against his chains again. "Whore", he yelled at Sakura.

Sakura shrugged. "I'm not the one who promised my body to Orochimaru as payment for revenge", she said. "That's what you did".

Sakura turned around and made to leave the room. "I've waited six years for you", She said quietly, more gentle than before. "I guess I just grew tired of waiting".

Then she left, crying silent tears for someone who she had once loved. Someone who she would've everything, just to e with him. But not anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura closed the door of her apartment behind her. She locked it and leaned against for a moment. That had been easier then she had anticipated. She felt muscles relax that she didn't even know had been tense.

She shed her coat, then her top and then she saw Kakashi looking through his window right at her. She raised her fist at him, but he only smiled as a response. Then she saw him nod his head. Like he inviting her over. Sakura bit her lower lip. Again he nodded his head in the same way and he clasped his hands together as if he were begging. "Why the hell not", Sakura said to herself. At least she would feel safe if he was around.

She quickly put on her top and opened the lock on her door. In a few minutes she was standing in front of Kakashi apartment. She knocked and waited till the door opened. And when it finally did she could think of only one thing. "Can I borrow some sugar?"

Kakashi smiled when he heard that question. It reminded him of his wacky striptease dance. He stepped aside to let her inside. "And what kind of sugar will it be this time", he asked.

She could feel his hot breath on her neck. "A massage", Sakura said.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"I'm usually the one giving them", she said. "I thought that it might be nice to be on the receiving end for a change".

Kakashi knew this, having received them from her too while staying at the hospital. He'd be bedridden for weeks on end sometimes so Sakura would massage him to keep his muscles from getting stiff. "As you wish".

Kakashi led the way into his bedroom. It was a neat room. A double bed, with a green blanket on it. A desk and a chair under the window and a closet was to the right of his bedroom door. "Take of your clothes", said huskily in her ear.

Sakura knew he was planning something. Still she wouldn't be denied her first ever massage from a non-medic. She looked over her shoulder at Kakashi. "Could you turn around", she asked. "Or do you want to watch?"

"That was the idea".

"Pervert".

Kakashi nodded and turned around. "There my backs turned", he said. He could hear her undress and waited. The okay never came.

As Kakashi turned he found that she was fast asleep, hugging his pillow. That had been what she needed. A place where she would feel safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning sun shone brightly on Sakura's still closed eyes. Again she felt something familiar. She was laying next to Kakashi again, wearing surprisingly little clothes. She tried to remember. She'd been to see Sasuke and she felt a little tense. Then Kakashi invited her over. She'd asked for a massage that she had never got because she'd been so tired. 'Gosh that's so embarrassing', Sakura thought.

Kakashi was just waking up. He felt something wiggle against him. Something pleasantly warm. He opened his eyes to find Sakura laying in his embrace. She wasn't fleeing and she didn't seem to be uncomfortable. Unlike the last time they woke up like this. He shifted and pulled on Sakura so she was straddling him while sitting on his hips.

Sakura yelped when she felt Kakashi large hands on her hips and he moved her. She was now sitting on top of him, straddling his hips. She could feel his manhood press against her.

"I had such a nice dream last night", Kakashi said as his hand stroked Sakura's outer thighs.

Sakura's eyes roamed his chest. She too had dreamt something that she'd rather not mention in public or in private for that matter. She leaned down kissing him gently on the lips. "Want to get rid of that little problem", Sakura asked as she let her lip brush against his ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Kakashi said flatly, taunting her.

"That", Sakura said as she rocked her hips causing friction between her and the now hard manhood beneath it.

"That is not a problem", Kakashi said, he bucked up a little causing some friction of his own. "But I don't have time for that right now". Kakashi pushed Sakura of.

"I need to talk to someone", he said. "Wait here. I'll be back before you know it".

**That's it for this chapter. Please leave a review. And till next time!**

**Jennifer**


	9. Tsunade’s insidious plot

**Hey everyone. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I am so sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter. I've been busy. Work, social life blah blah blah. And I had this really great idea for my other story that I just had to get rid of. Anyways there's somewhat of a lime in here. I don't think it turned out great, but hey I tried. Let me know how it turned out okay? Enjoy, I'll try to update sooner next time. **

Chapter 9: Tsunade's insidious plot.

Kakashi grabbed some clothes and dashed into the bathroom. After a short very cold shower he left his apartment in search of Tsunade. He knew full well that he wasn't allowed any romantic relationship with Sakura. Her being his student and all. But what if they were already married? Kakashi studied the 'fake' certificate again. He had been 'married' before plenty of times for a mission, but the certificate had never looked this real. Kakashi's suspicions were confirmed when he met Jiraiya on the streets.

"Where's your lovely wife", he asked.

"Eagerly awaiting my return", Kakashi answered. He was eager to return himself.

"Well tell her I said hi", Jiraiya said. He pulled out a note book and scribbled something inside. 'This will be great material for my next book'.

A little while later Kakashi was standing in front of the door to Tsunade's office. He took a deep breath before knocking. He masked his chakra so Tsunade wouldn't know that he was the one who was waiting behind the door.

"Enter", Tsunade said in a bored voice.

Kakashi walked in, a broad grin plastered on his face.

Tsunade looked up from the paperwork that she was handling. "What can I do for you Hatake", she asked. She was a little surprised to see him early.

"I would like to submit the report on the mission and I have a question", Kakashi said.

Tsunade nodded. "Let's hear it".

Kakashi made the report. Telling Tsunade about the trip, leaving out certain more private details. Thinking that they weren't any of Tsunade's business. Kakashi also mentioned that Sakura was the one who knocked Sasuke out and that this had been what had led to his capture. Other then that he left most things out. Especially all the teasing between him and Sakura. That wouldn't sit well with the Hokage.

"And your question was?"

"I've taken a closer look at this marriage certificate", Kakashi said. "And for some reason this one looks very real. More then others do".

Tsunade held out her hand. She was trying not to start laughing. Knowing full well that this is a real certificate would make smiling inappropriate. Especially in front of Kakashi. He would know instantly that she had done that on purpose. It was difficult. Probably one of the more difficult things Tsunade had ever done in her life. Kakashi's stare didn't make things better.

"Oh my", Tsunade said trying to sound surprised. "This certificate is real".

"Meaning me and Sakura are really married", Kakashi said.

Tsunade merely nodded. She knew that if she spoke to much, she would give herself away. "Well if you want you can always file for a divorce", Tsunade said. The bet she had made with Jiraiya didn't state how long they had to stay married, it merely required them to be married at some point.

"I see no reason for that", Kakashi said.

Tsunade sat up straight, unsure of what she had just heard. "Eh what?"

"I'm not going to file for a divorce", Kakashi said slowly in case Tsunade was a bit slow the second time. And who would divorce someone who was waiting for you at home? Anything he did now would be very legal. Were they not married t would be very illegal.

Tsunade sat there staring. Her mouth was agape. This had to be some kind of joke. "But what about Sakura", Tsunade managed to choke out.

Kakashi shrugged. "I'm sure she feels the same way". He turned and left the office.

'I knew it', he thought. 'She's known all along and our mission had been a fake. Sasuke showing up had just been a lucky coincidence on her side. Now… What to do about this?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura lay in Kakashi's bed. Her thoughts were lingering on what lay ahead. She had really enjoyed that hot steamy night during their mission. If it were anything like that then she was in for a treat.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the door the open. He was finally back. It seemed like she'd been waiting for days, though it had been less than an hour.

Kakashi walked into the bedroom. He raised an eyebrow at what Sakura was wearing. "That won't do", he said. "Take it off".

Sakura smiled coyly. Her hands teased the edge of her shirt, slowly lifting it exposing more of her creamy stomach. Then she let go of the hem and shirt fell back down. "Oh my", Sakura said. "I think that I may need some help with that".

Kakashi could hear the undertone that her voice held. A definite invitation for him to join her. Kakashi kept his gaze on Sakura, ridding himself of his clothes. "Let me help you then".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Earlier that day_

Jiraiya walked through the streets of Konoha, a wide grin plastered on his face as he was rereading his notes. "This is great material for my book", he muttered to himself.

"What is great material for your book?"

Jiraiya turned toward the source of the question. His eyes reluctantly left his notes. To his amazement it was Naruto and he didn't seem to be informed of the happy event. "Kakashi and Sakura".

"Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan", Naruto repeated, sounding a little confused. "What do you find so interesting about them?"

"Big age gap", Jiraiya said. "And still married".

Naruto's jaw fell to the ground. "W-What?!"

"Married", Jiraiya said calmly. "Probably consum_mating _it right now".

"B-But he's way to old for Sakura-chan", Naruto said. "Who approved of this?"

"I'd say Tsunade", Jiraiya said. "She is the required third party that must sign the marriage certificate".

Naruto sped away. His Baachan had just given Sakura to an old geezer like Kakashi. This was not something he would just accept. He wanted to know what she was thinking allowing a union like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi crawled on the bed. Upwards until he was right next to Sakura. His hands rested on Sakura's hips and he turned them. Sakura was once again straddling his hips, her hands resting on his chest. His hands took the hem of her shirt and shortly after the shirt found a new resting place on the floor.

Goose bumps erupted all over her skin when she felt Kakashi's warm hands trace her sides up to her breasts and cupping them. Her skin was warm, but his hands were warmer. She sat there straddling his hips admiring his face. In the past trying to see what lay beneath his mask had driven her, Naruto and Sasuke to the brink of insanity. Slowly her hand went to touch his face. To trace the scar like she had wanted to do back then when she first saw his face. She stopped right before touching to see if he would stop her. But he didn't make any move. He lay there completely relaxed, a look of contentment on his face.

Kakashi felt Sakura gently trace the scar over his Sharingan eye. It was a light touch like she would make scratches on his skin if she didn't watch out. Like he was made out of glass. He felt her hands trace his cheek, his chin, his neck and down his chest. Her eyes following the trail of her hand. She was thinking, considering what she would do next. And he would submit to her every whim, today.

Sakura brought her face down to his. She started to trail kisses in the same path she had traced with her finger. Slowly making her way down. Shifting backwards so she could easily reach his lower abdomen. She felt him shift impatiently as she was slowing down, stalling.

Kakashi clutched the sheets. It was taking a whole lot of willpower not to use his hands and push her head further down. Down to where his engorged member waited. He just wanted her to get down to business. Instead she was teasing him. With her hot and wet kisses. Kisses that slowed down. She was so close and she was making him wait. He never was an impatient man, but now…. He just couldn't wait. He had tasted her and now she would taste him.

Sakura looked up, into his eyes. Her finger drew up along the bottom side of his member, while her eyes gazed into his. Taking in his response. And a response she got in the form of a gasp and a whimper that sounded a lot like please. She did the same action again, only this time she traced his member with her tongue, earning her a heated groan. It seemed like he was sensitive to just about every touch to his member.

Finally the torture ended when he felt Sakura's mouth enclose over his quivering member. Her mouth was hot and wet as she took him whole. It was heaven when she drew up slightly sucking on him. Tight and hot, going up and down. He tried to keep still, but it was difficult. Still he tried his best not to buck up. She was going so slow. It was almost as if she was teasing him again.

"Faster….", Kakashi managed to choke out. "Please…"

Sakura had been pretty unsure as how o do this. She only had Ino's stories to go on. Having never given a blow job before wasn't helping her. But hearing Kakashi's encouragements helped a lot. But she opted against going faster. Instead she tightened her mouth around him and sucked harder. A loud heated groan escaped her lover's lips.

"Sakura".

Her hands went to cup his sack. Squeezing them gently. She could feel him twitch underneath, he was getting close.

It was hard to keep control over his actions when he felt Sakura suck harder on him. Like she was trying to milk him of his sanity. He wasn't going to last long like this. And then he felt her touch his sack. A shiver ran through him. Followed by a more violent shiver when she squeezed him. He was so close. He wanted to grab Sakura's head and do the last bit, but he knew she wouldn't appreciate that. Her teeth grazed over his member, in a erotic manner that he had never experienced before.

"Sakura…."

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Earlier elsewhere in Konoha_

"But Granny Tsunade", Naruto whined.

"Don't call me granny", Tsunade barked. "And if Sakura doesn't like it she can always divorce Kakashi".

"But but", Naruto argued. "He's way to old for her. And he was our sensei".

"Was", Tsunade repeated after Naruto.

There was no way Tsunade was going to tell, him that she had deliberately married them to win a bet. That would make him angry. And not to mention that Kakashi and Sakura might get a little upset too. Thought Kakashi already knew that the certificate was real.

"Still they shouldn't be married", Naruto stated solemnly.

"Who should be married", the sound of the elders sounded through Tsunade's office.

"Kakashi-sensei and Sakura", Naruto answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Hatake open up", a voice shouted. "We know you're in there".

'Not now', Kakashi thought.

Sakura had stopped when she heard the shout. She watched as Kakashi quickly put his clothes back on so he could answer the door. She did the same in case whoever it was came inside.

"Kakashi Hatake", an ANBU said. "Please come along. The elders would like to have a word with you and Sakura Haruno".

Kakashi left the door open and went back inside to fetch Sakura. He could almost guess what this was about. This should be an interesting meeting. As both he and Sakura could plead that they didn't know. Maybe know he would find out more about their _mission_.

"Sakura we have to go and see the elders", Kakashi called into his bedroom. "Don't ask me why just hurry up and get ready".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later Kakashi and Sakura sat in front of the elders. They were looked pretty angry. At first they just stared at the couple. Then they started shaking their heads. Clearing their throat. Picking at their clothes. "It seems Tsunade is running a little late", an old woman said. "We'll have to start without her".

The others nodded in agreement. "Let me get straight to the point", another woman said. "What were you two thinking when you married?!"

"MARRIED!!" Sakura yelled, right before fainting when she saw Kakashi nodding that they really were married.

**Well that's it for this chapter. I'm not really a good writer when it comes to the lemon thingies so let me know the lime turned out. Really hope that you enjoyed this chapter enough to make it worth the wait. Later.**


	10. Husband and wife

**Hey everyone. Sorry that I made you wait so long for this chapter. ****Don't know if all of you read my oneshot, for those who haven't: I was stuck and called in the help of a brilliant author who fed me some fresh ideas. **

**I really hope that this chapter was worth the wait. It's a little longer then the previous one. I had wanted this chapter to be long, but then I would have to make you wait another week and you guys have been so very patient with me. So here it is. Please enjoy and drop me review when you're done reading. Thanks.**

Chapter 10: Husband and wife

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Slowly registering where she was. What had happened? She recalled being with Kakashi. And then they went somewhere else. And that's as far as her brain would take her right now. It was now that she recognized this smell. It was the distinct smell of a hospital. But why was she here? Who brought her in? Her head turned to the window side.

Kakashi was sitting in a chair reading his orange coloured companion. His eyes shifted from left to right taking in the words on the page. For a moment his eyes left the pages of his beloved book. It wasn't nearly as interesting as the memory of Sakura's hot, wet mouth over his length. He looked over to her and she was looking back at him. "Welcome back", he said with a smile that made his eye crinkle.

Sakura smiled back. She wasn't injured or anything. "I just had the weirdest dream", Sakura said softly to Kakashi.

"Oh".

"I dreamt that we were married".

"That's not a dream", Kakashi muttered.

Sakura blinked. Her eyes focused solely on Kakashi's eye. Waiting for him to burst into a fit of laughter. But no matter how intense her gaze was. Kakashi wasn't smiling and he certainly wasn't laughing. Somehow she managed not to faint again. Though she really wanted to. "What", Sakura finally choked out.

'I knew this was coming', Kakashi thought.

Sakura kept staring at Kakashi with an intensity that might've burned him if it were anything else but a stare. She just couldn't believe it. What kind of a sick joke was this? This wasn't something someone should joke about. "That's not funny", Sakura said.

"I'm not trying to be funny", Kakashi said casually. He put his Icha Icha novel in his pocket and looked at Sakura. He knew she was going to be very angry. "It's the truth".

Sakura wanted to respond. She opened her mouth to do so, but then she closed it again. The look on Kakashi's face wasn't the usual stoic one. And she couldn't hear that creepy giggle he sometimes had when reading Icha Icha. No, he was serious. Dead serious. The realization of this. The realization of being married. Damn. It made her want to pass out again. At least then it would be just a dream. "How?"

"Tsunade".

First he saw shock on her face, then confusion. Now she was just plain pissed. 'Better not tell her that I knew before she gave me the blow job', Kakashi thought. 'That won't be very healthy for my family jewels'. His hand went into his pocket and he pulled out his Icha Icha novel and started reading again. Meanwhile Sakura was throwing a tantrum over Tsunade having married them. And then he heard her complain about his lack of interest.

"Are you even listening Kakashi", Sakura asked sounding very annoyed.

Kakashi lowered his book for a moment and looked at her. "No". His eyes went back to his novel.

"How can you be so calm about this", Sakura shrieked.

Kakashi shrugged. "Doesn't make a whole lot of difference to me whether or not I'm married", Kakashi said without looking away from his book.

Sakura stormed out of the room. Closing the door behind her with much more force than necessary. The walls shook from the impact and paintings fell from the wall. She was indeed very angry.

Kakashi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'What was Tsunade thinking marrying Sakura off like that', Kakashi wondered. 'These are going to be dangerous days for me'.

He closed his book and stashed it away. 'I guess I'll just go and have drink then'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura stormed through the streets of Konoha, muttering to herself. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and unavoidably bumped into people. Fortunately she bumped into Lee, who wouldn't get angry.

"Sakura", he said happily. "The beauty of youth shines strongly on your features".

"Nice to see you too", Sakura said unenthusiastically.

"Is something the matter", Lee asked. He had heard the tone in her voice. It wasn't like Sakura to sound so down. She was usually very cheerful. "You look so down".

"Why would I look down", Sakura said sarcastically. "I mean I'm married to Konoha's most desired bachelor".

"M-Married", Lee stuttered, tears forming in his eyes. "To who".

"Kakashi", Sakura said softly. "Listen I have to go see Tsunade-shishou. I'll see you around".

Lee watched Sakura walk off towards Hokage tower. "I must ask Gai-sensei for guidance".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

News always travelled fast in Konoha. This meant that Kakashi didn't have moments peace. Asuma whistled when he saw Kakashi enter the bar. "Congratulations", Asuma said holding up his drink as Kakashi approached him and some other jonin including Gai. "So who's the woman that tied you down", Asuma asked cheerfully.

"Tsunade", Kakashi answered casually.

Genma choked on his drink. Gai held his thumb up and had a large smile on his face. "I knew Lee was kidding", he said.

Kakashi gave no response.

"You're married to Tsunade", Asuma asked.

"What", Kakashi said. "Kami no. She's the one that married me off".

"To who", Genma asked having finally recovered from almost choking.

"Sakura", Kakashi said softly.

"Fine piece of ass", Genma said while nodding approvingly.

"What", Asuma said. "The Sakura that was your student?"

Kakashi nodded. "That's the one".

"Kakashi how could you", Gai said with tears in his eyes. "She was supposed to be with Lee. As punishment I have to defeat you to save my students honour".

"What", Kakashi said. He wasn't completely getting what Gai was talking about. Weren't Sakura and Lee just friends? Sakura never said that she liked the boy, let alone that they were dating. "I thought Sakura and Lee were just friends", Kakashi said. "They're not dating".

"Ah but they will", Gai said. "No one can resist the charm of youthfulness".

Kakashi hung his head to one side. "What are you talking about?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"But Tsunade-shishou", Sakura said. "I thought we were only supposed to pretend to be married. How is it that the elders say that we are married?"

"Well uh", Tsunade said. "It's a long story".

"I've got time", Sakura said as she made to sit down. "Well? I'm waiting".

For a moment Tsunade was wishing it was Kakashi sitting in that chair. At least he was always calm and collective, but Sakura… Well she was exactly the opposite of Kakashi. A hothead that wouldn't leave until she had all the answers she was looking for. It was going to be a long, long day. "Well", Tsunade finally choked out. "I accidentally switched the real marriage certificates with the fake ones. That's really all there is to it".

Sakura glared at Tsunade. Had she been drunk on the day they were told of the mission? Probably. "And now what do I do?" Sakura yelled the question at Tsunade. "I can't be married to my sensei".

"Sakura", Tsunade said in a weary voice. "On your mission you were supposed to pretend to be a married couple. Think of this as a mission. It'll be good practise".

Sakura sighed loudly. "How did this happen", she wondered out loud. "I was supposed to be marry someone I love deeply. Not my perverted ex-sensei".

"Kakashi's not that bad", Tsunade said softly. "He cares".

"About porn", Sakura interrupted.

"And about you", Tsunade added. She got up and walked around her desk to hunch down in front of Sakura. It was time to try out her motherly charm, if she had any. Though this was pretty dangerous. "I'm sorry. But why don't you give Kakashi a chance. Who knows? You may even like married life".

"But this is Kakashi", Sakura whispered. "The eternal bachelor".

Tsunade smiled. "He was here earlier to give his report on the mission", Tsunade said. "It seems that he doesn't mind being married to you. Maybe you should give him a chance. If you don't like it you can always divorce him".

"Maybe I should", Sakura said. "Give him a chance".

Feeling tired and emotionally drained she got up and walked to the door. She was regretting yelling at Kakashi earlier. It's not like this was his fault. Though Sakura knew one thing, if she wanted a divorce it would take several months before she would be officially single again. 'I should apologise to Kakashi', She thought as her hand reached out for the doorknob.

"Oh just one more thing", Tsunade said. "While being married you two are required to stay at the same residence".

"WHAT!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino walked through Konoha. She had heard that Sakura was back from her mission, so now it was up to Ino to find out how it went. There were some weird rumours flying around. One was that Sasuke was back. The other was that Sakura was now married to Kakashi. It was hard to believe one of those were true. Only one person could tell her for sure, Sakura. But somehow Ino was unable to find her. Then she felt someone bump into her. "Hey watch it buddy", she spat at the person who had bumped into her.

"I'm sorry Ino", Naruto said.

"Naruto", Ino said. He sounded so down. Like his puppy had just died or something. "What's the matter? You'd think your best friend just died or something".

"It's about the same".

"What do you mean", Ino asked with genuine concern. "Did something happen to Sakura, or Kakashi-sensei? Are they alright?"

"They got married", Naruto muttered.

Ino's mouth dropped open. Then it formed into a smile. "I knew it", she muttered to herself. Her eyes met Naruto's. "Uh yeah. That's terrible. Listen I have to go. Bye".

Naruto watched Ino run off Somehow he got the idea that she wasn't too upset by this. She had actually sounded a pleased. Even Jiraiya sounded happy when he told Naruto. What the hell was wrong with these people?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura slowly turned towards Tsunade. Her eyes wide with anger. Being married was one thing, but having to share her apartment and all she owned with him. Well, that was a different story. "I'm sorry", Sakura said. "Could you please repeat that?"

"You have to live together", Tsunade repeated.

"Excuse me".

"Look at it from the bright side", Tsunade said. "At least now you can practise being a wife".

"That's not funny", Sakura said.

"Oh don't worry", Tsunade said. "If you file for divorce today, you'll be a single woman in only a year".

"Great", Sakura said sarcastically. "That's like no time at all. Forget it. I'll just have him screw my brains out till the only words I can say are AHH and Kakashi".

Sakura closed the door. A large smirk grew on her face. 'That ought to teach her', she thought as she made her way back outside.

It was outside that Sakura saw Ino, who had an equally large smile on her face. The news about her marriage seemed to have reached Ino too. Sakura sighed. Everyone was going to know eventually if they were going to have to move in with each other. "Hey Ino", Sakura greeted her friend.

"Forehead", Ino said. "I'm so proud of you. You actually managed to tame the wild beast. So how is he in the sack? And is he big or average? Or maybe it's tiny and he just knows how to use it properly. I want to hear everything!"

"Ino", Sakura said. "As an answer to your first question. Amazing, that is if you are referring to what I think you are referring to. To the assessment on how big his … uh … Ding Dong is I'd have to say that I can't really say because I don't have much to compare it to".

Ino's smirk grew even bigger. "But he is bigger then Naruto right?"

Another sigh escaped her lips. "I'm not even going to answer that question".

"Bigger then", Ino concluded. "Anyways. I was just wondering… How does it feel to be married? I've been trying to get Shikamaru to marry me, but he just sighs and tells me that marriage is troublesome. Or he says: What a drag. So how is it?"

"Tell Shikamaru that he's right", Sakura said.

"That bad huh?"

"I haven't even begun", Sakura said. "It was supposed to be for the mission. We were supposed to pretend to be married and somehow Tsunade got us to sign a real marriage certificate. So now I'm stuck with him for at least a year".

"Oh", Ino said softly. For the first time since Sakura knew her she seemed to be at a lost as to what to say. "Well look on the bright side", Ino said happily. "At least you know that you'll have great sex for a year".

"Lucky me".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lee had gone in search of Sakura. It was then that he walked in Kakashi and Gai's drinking match. Gai was already to drunk to lift his glass to his lips. "For my beloved student", he sobbed as he swayed his hand through the air.

"Give it a rest Gai", Kakashi said. "I already told you that this wasn't my doing".

"But you tainted my sweet Cherry Blossom", Lee said from his position behind Kakashi.

"I'd say it's the other way around", Kakashi said. "She tainted me. I'll never get over this".

_Hours passed and__ Lee had joined the drinking. Kakashi's beloved bar was in ruins._

Lee was sobbing loudly in the arms of his sensei who was also crying for some unknown reason. "Oh Lee. LEE", he sobbed. "The pains of being youthful. I know them to well".

"Oh Gai-sensei".

"That's just totally gay", Genma said as he watched the two sceptically. Then he turned to Kakashi. "Oh well. If you don't want Sakura I'll have her".

"She not a toy", Kakashi hissed angrily.

"Just a suggestion", Genma said while raising his arms in defence. "Speak of the devil".

Kakashi turned so he was faced in the same direction as Genma. In the distance he saw Sakura walking towards them, bottle of wine in her right hand. She was swaying a little. It seemed to Kakashi that she was a little drunk. Slowly she approached Kakashi.

He caught her just before she could fall over her own feet. She was giggling as she rested her weight in Kakashi's arms. "Come on Kakashi", she said in a voice that didn't sound like her at all. "Let's go home so you can fuck my brains out".

Genma smiled widely. Lee was sobbing harder now. Asuma's cigarette fell from his lips and Gai seemed oblivious to what had just been said.

"I think you're drunk", Kakashi stated.

"I am drunk", Sakura confirmed. "Now come on. I promised Tsunade-shishou that I can only say two words by this time next year".

"What words?"

"AHH and Kakashi", Sakura said in a drunken giggle.

"You know if you change your mind", Genma said.

"No", Kakashi hissed at Genma. "Come on Sakura. Let's get you to bed".

"Oh yeah", Sakura purred.

"So you can sleep it off".

"Party-pooper".

Kakashi waved his two-fingered wave at his fellow jonin and disappeared behind a cloud of white smoke. Drunk kunoichi still in his arms. They reappeared in his apartment where he laid Sakura down. The moment her head hit the pillow she was gone. Sleeping.

**Okay, that's it. I know it's not very spectacular, but it will be. Working on it. Have plenty of ideas now. So onward with the romantic crack, but first reviews. Thank you for your patience. **_**Makes deep bow**_**. I'll try and get the next chapter up as quickly as possible. Thank you for reading.**


	11. A new chapter begins

**Hi everyone. This chapter is dedicated to all you fine people that reviewed. Thank you ever so much. So I hope you'll enjoy this update. Again let me know what you think. **

Chapter 11: A new chapter begins

Sakura cracked one eye open. The curtains were still closed, but even the little light that made it through was too much. Her head was throbbing painfully. All she wanted to do right now was pull the covers over her head and just sleep. But no matter how hard she tried, sleep would no longer take her away. She was stuck being wide awake. This was just cruel. Sakura groaned as she pulled the covers over her head in an attempt to block out the invading light.

"Good morning", Kakashi chirped as he entered the room. He made a beeline for the curtains and pulled them wide open.

Sakura gave another groan, unhappy about this annoying intrusion of her morning peace. "Do you people hate sleep?".

Kakashi smiled and started to walk over to the lump in his bed. He sat down next to her on the edge of the bed. "Here", Kakashi said as he put two painkillers on the bedside table. "And make sure to drink this".

Sakura cracked an eye open. In a glass on the bedside table was a clean red liquid. "What is it?"

Sakura's mumbling was nearly inaudible, but Kakashi knew what she had asked anyways. "Wine", he answered.

Great, just what she needed, more alcohol. Once again her mind reminded her of her predicament. It reminded her of why she was there. That's right, really, very married to Kakashi. Kami, what had she gotten herself into. And now this annoying man was being considerate. What had she done to deserve something like this? She was starting to feel guilty for throwing tantrum in Tsunade's office about being married to this particular man. She was hesitant to admit this, but right now, being married to Kakashi wasn't such a bad thing. He could've taken advantage of her the previous night, yet he didn't. He'd been a perfect gentleman. Though she could remember some light groping in the middle of the night. Her pants were gone and the smelled of feminine arousal. She remembered him muttering something. "I don't want you drunk", he had said. "I want you to remember….me".

The perfect gentlemen, aside from the groping and touching and making her come. Gosh, what had she done? She couldn't be thinking these thoughts. This was Kakashi. This man had murdered her plant when she'd been away on a mission to Suna. This man had set her panties on fire, by accident, when she was fifteen. This man was once her sensei and completely, socially awkward. Sakura was falling in love with a bad idea. This was not how she wanted to spend her life.

"Can I get you anything from your apartment", Kakashi asked softly. "Some fresh clothes and maybe some feminine articles?"

Sakura nodded. "My key is my coat-pocket".

Yep, definitely considerate of her position. Maybe being married wasn't so bad after all. If just he hadn't been her sensei. Sakura was having some seriously mixed feelings about this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi casually crossed the street towards Sakura's apartment building. He wasn't in a hurry. He knew that Sakura needed some time to think. Somehow she was having a hard time with this. Who wouldn't? She was married to her former sensei, fourteen years her senior. Not to mention that this whole predicament was Tsunade's fault. Kakashi wasn't an idiot. This whole situation had Jiraiya and Tsunade written all over it. The real question was: What would their next bet be? And who would be their victims this time?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm willing to admit that you're impressive", Jiraiya said. "Getting those two to marry must've been difficult".

Tsunade nodded in agreement. It's not like she was going to tell him how she'd done it.

"But this was obviously too easy for a woman of skills", Jiraiya continued. "I know you can do much better then that".

Again Tsunade nodded in agreement. It always felt good to win a bet. Especially when your nickname was the Eternal Sucker.

"I think a new bet is in order", Jiraiya said.

"What kind of bet", Tsunade asked.

"The same subjects", Jiraiya said. "Only this time the rules a re little different".

"Tell me about the bet first", Tsunade demanded. She opened the top drawer of her desk and pulled out a bottle of Sake along with two cups. "Then we may discuss the rules".

"The bet would be that Kakashi and Sakura manage to produce an offspring in the next year and a half".

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. Jiraiya was up to something, he just had to be. "And the rules?"

"They have to be married when the baby is born", Jiraiya said as he accepted a cup of Sake from Tsunade. "And you may not order them to have a child".

"That's it", Tsunade asked.

"That's it", Jiraiya said. "Just one more thing. On this bet it's double or nothing".

"I'll have to think about that", Tsunade said.

"Don't think too long", Jiraiya said in a singing voice and he was out the door.

Tsunade turned in her chair. This bet would be an easy one to win. All she'd have to do was change the law a little and she'd have won. But even with her desire to win from Jiraiya, she was concerned what this would do to Sakura. Having her marry Kakashi was bad enough. She needed to think this one through carefully. She needed another drink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi casually walked into Sakura's apartment. It had girl written all over it. Furniture that didn't match. Bright red wall, and flowers. Lots, and lots of flowers. The faint scent of perfume hung in the air. And something else, the smell of make up. Sakura was probably too hung over to really mind him going through her stuff. Not like she could see him, the curtains were closed. Just perfect.

Absentmindedly Kakashi strolled over to her couch, tracing a few fingers over the back. He remembered exactly how she had thrown her top over the back of her couch while he watched her for the first time. Yes, Kakashi Hatake was and still is a pervert. Though not as perverted as some other people he knew. He smiled, how something that simple turned into such a mess. Stuff like this was bound to happen to him. Especially when Tsunade came into the picture. He would have to do a little investigating of his own.

Kakashi withdrew his hand from the couch and slowly walked over to the bedroom door. He knew this would be the bedroom, having spied on Sakura so many times before, he knew this place like the back of his hand. The bedroom, he had never seen. The curtains were always closed, yet they let in enough light for him to see. It was nothing special, a bed, a closet and a dresser. This could've been anyone's room. There was a door to Kakashi's left. 'That must be the bathroom', Kakashi thought as he glanced around the room.

This was just the perfect opportunity to sniff around Sakura's apartment. What sane man wouldn't? At least now he could do some research on his wife. He had to know what she like, be it food, candy or hobbies. It was weird how they had been a team for so long, yet he knew almost nothing about her. That was about to change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura had drank the wine and taken the painkillers. Surprisingly, she felt much better now. At least she felt good enough to hoist herself out of bed. A blush crept over her face when she remembered the night before. Yep, she had been very drunk. "Damn it", Sakura cursed under her breath. "Should've taken it easy on the wine".

After much groaning, Sakura had managed to make her way into the bathroom. One look in the mirror was all it took for her to scream at herself. She looked plain awful. This was not how she was going to look when Kakashi came back. 'He must think that I'm still a child', Sakura thought as she turned on the water. 'Getting myself drunk like that, How embarrassing'.

The shirt Sakura was wearing was quickly discarded to the floor and she stepped under the hot spray of water. A long sigh escaped her lips. This was just what the doctor had ordered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi had just about seen all he wanted to. Sakura's underwear drawer had been fully inspected. This had been his first place to start snooping around. Her closet had been thoroughly observed. And her bathroom had been turned upside down. Technically speaking, he was keeping his promise. He just didn't tell her that he was going to snoop around in her apartment. His promise to bring back some of her stuff, did require him to go through her stuff. A smile crept onto Kakashi's face….

-_flashback-_

"_I agree", Genma said to Lee. "Sakura has become very beautiful"._

"_She is a fine example of youthful beauty", Lee said._

_Genma just raised an eyebrow at Lee's remark. Then he put his hands together in prayer. "Oh Lord if you give a shit about me", he muttered. "You'll let me snoop around her apartment. Or at least her through her underwear. That way I can die a happy man"._

_Tears were rolling from Lee's eyes. "That was beautiful"._

_Kakashi looked up from his book. "If Sakura ever caught you sniffing around her apartment", Kakashi said. "You would die a happy man, in a lot of pain before dying"._

_Genma crossed his arms over his chest and nodded in agreement. Sakura's chakra-loaded punches were famous here in Konoha. "It'll be worth it"._

_-end of flashback-_

Yeah, if only Sakura knew. Kakashi had to admit that all the time he had spent with Genma had only corrupted his mind more. It seemed that Genma was rubbing off on Kakashi. But Genma had been right, it was worth it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura had taken her shower. Though with nothing fresh to wear she remained naked with only a towel wrapped around her. It's not like Kakashi hadn't seen her already. And now they were married. It seemed so unreal. Like she was watching a movie, shot in first-person view. It felt like this wasn't really happening to her. Like she was a spectator. And now she was viewing the apartment. Walking around in it. She had been here a million times before. Busting into the apartment to fetch Kakashi because he was once again late. She knew this place well. Yet now it felt differently. Like she was doing something she wasn't supposed to.

Sakura made her way from the bedroom into the living room. Then she saw Kakashi's most prized possession. The latest volume of Icha Icha. It was there on the coffee table. Laying, waiting for its owner to return and start reading again. Sakura's fingers were itching. She would never buy a smutty novel like that. But she couldn't help being curious about its content. She had always wondered what was in those books that made them so special. Again Sakura scanned her surroundings. It seemed like Kakashi would be a while. 'That pervert', Sakura thought. 'I bet he's sniffing my panties right now'.

Then her eyes watched as her right hand took hold of the book. There was no turning back. She had to read it. She had to read it now.

_Kyrie crawled onto the bed. Hovering over Junko who was trembling with excitement. She took Junko's hands and tied them to the bedpost. "That's a good boy", she purred in his ear. _

_He felt her place hot, open-mouthed kisses on his neck, going down to his chest. And then she stopped. "Please", Junko begged._

_A smirk grew on Kyrie's face. "You can put it anywhere", she said in a soft sultry voice. "Tell me where"._

"_Mouth"._

"That's an interesting scene", Kakashi said.

Sakura screamed loudly and dropped the book. She hadn't even heard him come in. How long had he been standing behind her? And worse, he had caught her reading that smut! "What are you doing here?"

"I live here", Kakashi answered, his voice did little to mask his giggle. "The question is: What are you doing with my book?"

"Well… I uh", Sakura stuttered. The truth would be bad. He would definitely use that against her. Though he would see straight through a lie. What had she gotten herself into?

"There's a much better scene on page 48", Kakashi said as he picked up his book.

"What?"

"It involves a man pleasuring a woman while she is wearing nothing but a towel".

A blush crept on her face as she watched Kakashi kneel before her. "Let me show you".

**I know, I know. An evil cliffhanger. I did this as a punishment to Animee-Lover who has so graciously left me hanging with a clifhanger. Not to worry, I've already started working on the next chapter. So you won't have to wait till Christmas for the next update. Anyways, Please review. Hope you liked the chapter.**


	12. Uncensored

**Dedicated to Animee Lover who needs some positive vibes right now****. Hope you like this chapter. And all those that reviewed, thank you very much.**

**Warning: lemony goodies in this chapter. Not intended for everybody's eyes. So you know the drill. I'm not the boss of you so keep in mind that you have been warned!**

**Read and enjoy. (And review). :P**

Chapter 12: Uncensored (sorry out of creative ideas for a chapter title)

"Let me show you".

Sakura's heart raced as memories of the Land of Rice paddies flooded her mind. She knew exactly what was coming next. Her first impulse was to back away. Even if _this_, Kakashi, promised to cause her great pleasure, she wasn't sure if she liked the idea right now. Her mind was foggy and she didn't know what she wanted right now. This, Kakashi, was about to make the fog get even thicker. Sakura's calves hit the couch and she fell over. Her hands shot up to hold unto the towel that was loosening, though not by itself. Then she felt his mouth on her left inner thigh. All hope of a clear head was gone.

Kakashi smirked against Sakura's thigh. All her objections, though not verbalized, were already gone. She may not like the idea of marriage; it seemed that she did like the idea of him pleasuring her. He'd been waiting for this opportunity since the previous night. He'd held back then. He wanted her to be sober. To really feel. To remember.

She sat there so perfectly on the edge of the couch. The towel clutched in her delicate hands, hair damp and mused, just plain gorgeous in Kakashi's eyes. His right hand held Sakura in her place while the other pushed the towel open. Only the top of the towel, the part that covered Sakura's chest remained closed and still clutched tightly in her hands. However, Kakashi knew better then this. He knew she'd let go in a few minutes. She just needed a little time.

Sakura's heart beaded faster each time she felt him draw closer. Still, she couldn't object. Each kiss, each stroke of his hands did wonderful things to her insides. Any thought of scurrying away flew straight out of the window when she felt his mouth on her, followed by a small flicker of his tongue.

Kakashi used his right hand to hold Sakura down. She'd jerked her hips violently every time he hit her pleasure bud. Moans spilled from her lips. Then a shout from being scared.

"Forehead", Ino shouted from outside the door. "I know you're in there".

Kakashi sighed and looked towards the door, his right hand holding Sakura firmly in place, as she had started to squirm. "Sakura's busy", Kakashi shouted at the door. "Come back later".

"Busy!?" Ino shouted back. "With what?"

Kakashi grinned evilly before letting his left thumb brush over Sakura bundle of nerves.

It had come unexpected and Sakura couldn't prevent the loud moan that tore from her lips.

"Oh", Ino said. "I'll come back later".

"You're so dead", Sakura growled at Kakashi, followed by another moan.

"What was that?"

Without stopping his brushing with his thumb, Kakashi rose higher till his was face to face with Sakura. Her lips found his, and he knew he had won. She wanted him badly, and he wanted her back, but not before completing what he had started.

Sakura felt his thumb push inside. Her head fell back and she bit her lower lip. How did he always know how to touch her? How did he always make her fall to pieces? Then she felt his teeth graze her ears. "Don't fight it", he said in a breathy voice. "You know you want to".

One rough brush against her pearl was enough to drive her over the edge. She felt him keep up the slow thrust of his finger as his other hand removed the towel completely, cupping her exposed left right breast with his free hand. It was complete madness. White hot pleasure whacking through her body, and Kakashi's actions only added to that. The shuddering died out and it was almost a relief when it did.

Kakashi withdrew completely and sat down next to her on the couch. He just listened to her breathing even out. It was such a beautiful sound, almost just as beautiful as the look on her face. He couldn't decide what he liked better, the sounds she made, or the many facial expression that she possessed.

"Why do you always do that?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi took Sakura hips and replaced so she was straddling his lap. His fingers still had her moist on them. "Because I want to".

He licked them clean in front of Sakura, like he had just had his favorite dish. Which he had had, in a certain way. "And maybe now you're up for this".

Kakashi bucked his hips up, brushing with his concealed bulge against Sakura's bare wetness. "But only if you're up for it", he whispered teasingly in her ear.

"You're the on who's old here", Sakura stated with a pout on her face.

"You're the one who always says no".

Sakura decided it wouldn't be an argument to start with Kakashi. She had liked what he'd done and she wanted more, though she would never admit to it out loud. That would make Kakashi's male ego swell even more than it already had. "Take them off then", Sakura said. "Or did you change your mind already?"

Kakashi got up from the couch, with Sakura in his arms. "You have no idea how beautiful you are right now", Kakashi said as he brushed a few strands of pink hair from Sakura's face. His lips were on hers before she even had a chance to respond. It was a rough and demanding kiss.

The kiss held one more thing in Sakura's opinion. Love. She could tell that Kakashi loved her. Though, she wasn't sure in what sense. Did he love her as a friend and fuck-buddy? Or did he love her in the sense that he wanted to spend every waking moment with her? It was all to confusing at the time. She didn't even know how she felt herself. But one thing was for sure. She did love him as a friend, a very dear friend. There was more, but Sakura didn't want to put a label on it, not just yet.

Sakura was put down on the bed gently. She smiled as Kakashi took off his shirt and spun it above his head. 'That's right', Sakura thought. 'This is how it all began'.

"Are you making me waiting on purpose?"

"Last time I undressed for you", Kakashi said. "You demanded a show".

"I'm not demanding one now".

"In that case…"

Kakashi quickly discarded the remainder of his clothes and crawled on top of Sakura. "You have no idea how hard it was to keep my hands of off you last night".

"Pretty hard", Sakura said. "Considering that you didn't keep to yourself".

Kakashi smiled and kissed her lazily. "You can be very persuasive".

"Oh shut up", Sakura ordered. "There are better uses for your mouth".

Sakura bit her lower lip when his mouth started executing one of those better uses. Making a trail of hot wet kisses down from her neck past her chest and onto her stomach. But even if he was one to play with her, she could tell that he was in a hurry. Then she felt him stop. "I want you to ride me", he said like the idea had just made its way into his brain.

In a flash they were turned over. Sakura's hands were on his chest, supporting her while she straddled him. She could feel his manhood press against her thigh. His hands were on her outer thighs, pushing her to right spot. Sakura sank unto him slowly. Putting one hand on his length to guide it, she was chewing on her lower lip as she did so.

Kakashi watched her sink down on him. A groan escaped his lips as he finally got what he'd been craving. He had to admit that Sakura wasn't as easy as any of the other girls he had ever taken to his bed. She had expectations, dreams and a lot of love to give away. He loved that about her. "I swear my balls would've been blue if I had to wait another day".

Sakura looked up to his face. "That's a serious condition", Sakura said. "You may want to see a doctor about that".

"I am", he said with a chuckle. "She's currently taking care of that little problem".

A blush crept unto Sakura's face that matched the color of her hair. An undignified pout adorned her face. It was quickly gone when Kakashi bucked up, making her lower abdomen flutter and her mouth let out a surprised gasp. The message had arrived and Sakura started to lift herself up and sink back down. First her hands were on his chest for support, then she felt her arms being lifted from his chest and he took her hands in his. "Kami that feels good", he groaned.

Sakura smiled, she had known Kakashi for a long time now and he had never let slip one word on how he ever felt. He was like a stone. You couldn't bend it. Only break it. But now, that she was on top of him moving up and down, she got a glimpse of what lay beneath that stone. She also knew that he thought she was beautiful. She saw him close his eyes and his eyebrows were furrowed with concentration. Like was trying to hold on a little longer. Sakura smirked as she lowered her face till her mouth was next to his ear. "You know you want to", she whispered teasingly.

"If you don't stop that you're losing the privilege of being on top".

"Stop what?"

"That", Kakashi answered.

"I don't get it".

Kakashi quickly turned them over and started a hard pace. "Blowing in my ear", he growled in between thrusts. The pace was fast and hard. He brushed over her bud with each thrust sending her into oblivion once more, before coming himself just moments later.

They lay there gazing in each others eyes. Kakashi placed one more kiss on Sakura's in lips before pulling out and laying next to her. "Ino will be back soon", he said. "I think you're going to need another shower".

"Shit", Sakura cursed. "I totally forgot about her".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later Sakura was all clean and fully dressed. She opened the door and stepped outside. Ino was leaning against the wall. "Wow", Ino exclaimed. "That actually took a while. What were you two doing in there?"

"You already know what we were doing, Pig".

Ino smirked. "Yeah I know", she confessed. "I just want to hear it from you".

"That's none…"

"Of my business", Ino interrupted. "Fine then. So? How was it?"

"…." 'Of all the questions to ask a person'.

"You don't need to answer", Ino said. "I could hear you moan all the way out here".

Sakura turned a deep shade of red. "Are you serious Pig?"

"It's an old building", she explained. "Noises travel well in them".

"Oh crap".

**There, here's the follow-up on last weeks cliff-hanger. Like I promised you didn't have to wait till Christmas. Anyways let me know what you think. Later.**


	13. Ino's analysis

**Hey… Sorry for making you all wait so terribly long for an update. I was out of idea's and now, just two days before my vacation, my muse has returned to me. I would've loved to give you all a long chapter, but I'm short on time and thought I should really update all of my stories. Hope that it's worth it. **

Chapter 13: Ino's analysis

"You know for someone that doesn't wants to be married to Kakashi you sure have a lot of sex together," Ino mused.

Sakura's face took on the same color as her hair. "It was you who told me that I should look at things on the bright side," Sakura snapped. "And….. He is pretty persuasive."

"I knew it!"

"Know what, Pig?"

"You actually like Kakashi-sensei," Ino said with a big smirk on her face.

"What!? No!"

Ino kept her smiling face. It was written all over Sakura's face. Even if she was making a good effort to hide it, Ino knew her friend better then anyone else. It was only a matter of time before Sakura would realize it herself.

Sakura sighed. "Kakashi is just a friend," she persisted. "Nothing more."

"Oh so you did Naruto and Sai too then?" Ino retorted.

Sakura glared at her blonde friend. "Well, no," she answered softly. "It's not the same thing."

"It's not," Ino agreed. "You're married to Kakashi."

Sakura sighed again. "It's not like I wanted to."

"Quit complaining," Ino said sternly. "Do you have any idea how many women envy you right now?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Every single woman in Konoha envies you," Ino pressed on. "You are married to Konoha's most desired bachelor."

Sakura shrugged. "They can have him."

"Admit it," Ino said. "He's exactly as gossip describes him."

"Better," Sakura muttered.

"Better how?" Ino asked.

Sakura sighed dreamily. "A gentlemen, considerate, sweet."

"I smell a girl in love."

"Shut up pig!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Genma had overheard the conversation between Ino and Sakura. It was everything he could've hoped for his best friend. The man had been through enough misery in his life and he deserved to be happy. All he had to do know was ask Kakashi about his opinion on the matter. Though, Genma knew almost for sure that Kakashi didn't really care about things like a marriage certificate. He just wanted simple things, like reading his favorite novel and occasionally feel the sweet skin of a woman. That was who Kakashi really was. However, not many people knew him as good as Genma did.

Genma stopped right outside of Kakashi's door. He took a moment to collect himself and not laugh as Kakashi would open the door. That wouldn't be very nice. Genma took one very deep breath and knocked on the door. It took a few minutes before Kakashi opened the door, dressed in only some sweatpants and his mask.

"Genma?" Kakashi said mildly surprised to see him there. "What?... Why are you here? You usually sleep till noon."

Genma smiled. "Just wanted to see how you are after last night."

"Fine," Kakashi said. "Why do I get feeling that that's not why you're here?"

Genma chewed on his senbon. "Am I correct in saying that you may have actually found yourself a girl that you like?"

Kakashi looked at his friend through his one opened charcoal eye. He knew Genma always tried to get him a girl that fit with his personality, but they all grew sick of him after a few weeks. They always told him how they hated his lack of interest in what they did. Seemed that Sakura liked that kind of freedom. If she wanted to go out on her own, he wouldn't make a fuss. It was weird, like most women were just looking for something to argue about. "Maybe," Kakashi answered.

Genma smiled brightly. "I knew it," he said. "I have found you the perfect girl."

"Actually," Kakashi corrected. "Tsunade found her, not you."

"Details, details."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade folded her fingers into each other and leaned her chin on the back of her hands. She was thinking and the outcome of her brainstorm could well decide the fate of Konoha. It was never an easy job being Hokage, but someone had to do it. That someone was Tsunade and right now she was wishing that she hadn't let Jiraiya talk her into it. "You're sure he's not a threat?"

Ibiki nodded, his face serious. "He keeps going on about not being able to restore his clan whilst in captivity."

Tsunade closed her eyes. There was no denying that the Uchiha's bloodline limit would be a valuable tool for Konoha's shinobi. Kakashi had proven that more then once. How many times had that sharingan of his delayed a certain appointment with the Grim Reaper? Probably more times then Tsunade could count. "I want surveillance on him," Tsunade said. "Around the clock. If he farts I want to know. If he as much as wiggles his big toe, I want to know. Got it?"

"Yes Lady Hokage."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know what Pig?" Sakura said. "I'm going to prove to you that you're wrong."

Ino laughed loudly. "How?"

"We're going out!" Sakura said enthusiastically. "Tonight!"

"But first some shopping," Ino said. "And this time I'll pick the dress."

"It's a deal," Sakura said.

Ino smirked. She was pretty sure that she was right in her assessment that Sakura was in love with Kakashi, no matter how much she tried to hide it. This would be a fun game to watch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun shone bright, brighter then usual, or so it seemed. The dark dungeons deep beneath Konoha let little light in, so it took a little getting used to. A hand was raised to block the rays of the sun. One goal was left, one person needed to be found and convinced. Sakura would belong to him. She was the only one worthy of having his offspring. The only konoichi strong enough to pass the qualification for the restoration of his clan. "Sakura."

**:raises hands in defense:**

**I know, I know…. Much too short. Sorry. I've been stuck so long… Been out of ideas and now one has finally hit me, but I don't have the time to make this into a long chapter. I had intended to make this the last chapter, but it took me so long to update that I'm splitting it in two. So the next update will be the final chapter. I promise that this will be the first story I'll update after returning from my vacation. **

**I guess all that's left to say is: please review. They are what keeps me going with a story. I really hope that this chapter was worth the read, though I doubt it myself. **

**A hint for the next chapter.**

"**I love you," Sakura said.**

**Next chapter: Sakura's choice**


	14. Sakura's choice

**Hey readers! As promised here is your update. ****Took me a little longer then expected, but it is still the first update since the start of the new year. Anyways, a little delayed, but happy new year to you all. Hope you all had a wonderful time, best wishes and I'm going to stop ranting now. Please enjoy the last chapter of Eye candy. Let me know what you think! **

Chapter 14: Sakura's choice

Sakura sighed and shook her head as Ino once again showed her a dress. "I'm serious Ino," Sakura said. "I have underwear that covers more then that dress."

Ino took a sceptical look at the bronze coloured dress she was holding. It was a strapless dress and the top was connected to the bottom with a few straps. The dress only covered a little bit of the chest area and the pelvis, everything else was very much exposed. Not every woman would dare to wear something like that, but in Ino's opinion, this dress looked very nicely on Sakura. "There's nothing wrong with it," Ino said. "You actually look very sexy in that."

"I could also go in my underwear," Sakura said. "I swear I'd look more covered in that then I look in this dress."

A long very annoyed sigh escaped Ino's lips. "Listen forehead," Ino said. "You agreed to let me pick out your dress. So no complaining. You know the penalty for not delivering me with satisfactory proof."

"I know, I know," Sakura said. "I'll have to stand on top of mount Hokage and scream at the top of my lungs that I love Kakashi. I got it."

Satisfied with Sakura's confirmation, Ino returned to her initial task of finding a suitable dress for her pink-haired friend. Though, no matter what dress Ino picked out, Sakura always seemed to have some kind of negative comment on it. Just when Ino was about to loose faith in her mission, she found the perfect dress. It had everything a dress needed. Form and function. The dress was sexy, but not too sexy. It was quite plain. One strap to go over the left shoulder. It covered till mid-thigh and it would hug Sakura's figure perfectly. The dark green would look good on her as well. "That's it," Ino said as she held out the dress to Sakura. "I'm a genius."

Sakura coughed as she accepted the dress and went to try it on. There was no doubt that even Sakura liked the dress. It was absolutely perfect, but she'd never tell Ino that. She'd never hear the end of it. Instead Sakura would suffer in silence and try the dress on. Somehow, the thought of trying to seduce another man, somebody other then Kakashi made her stomach churn uncomfortable. She wasn't afraid, she'd done this a million times before, but this time was different. Like she was going against herself. Almost as if it were for a mission, not real. Forcing herself to touch, kiss another man and then leave like nothing had happened. Yes, she'd been on a mission like that before and it had been the hardest mission she'd ever been on. To her this almost felt the same, but the fear that Ino may be right also played a huge part. Sakura wasn't so very sure anymore, she was confused.

As expected of a dress picked out by Ino, it looked very revealing, but not too revealing. "I can live with this," Sakura said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look gorgeous," Ino exclaimed happily. "And all thanks to me!"

"Not because I'm such a natural beauty?" Sakura asked with a pout on her face.

"That too," Ino added hastily. "But the dress adds that little extra spice."

Sakura sighed softly. There really was no point in arguing about this. Ino would never give in. Instead Sakura decided not to argue, but to just go with it.

"Now just some shoes and some make-up and you're all set," Ino said happily as she took another look at Sakura.

Sakura just nodded, seemed that Ino was on a roll. The best thing for Sakura's mental and physical health would be to play along. She turned around again to look at herself in the mirror. On her last mission with Kakashi she'd tried on like a million different bathing suits and bikini's, letting Kakashi study her entire figure. Somehow wearing this dress, trying it on and looking at herself, made her yearn for that mission again.

"Sakura…?"

"Sakuraaa…"

"SAKURA!!!!!"

"What?" Sakura asked confusedly.

"You were all spaced out," Ino said. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Fine," Sakura answered, though not believing it herself.

Silently, Sakura watched as Ino went on ahead and started picking out a dress for herself to wear. As always she'd probably pick out a dress that was either a deep red or just plain black. It would go well with her hair or her eyes, or so, Ino had once told Sakura. There was of course no doubt that Ino would look plain gorgeous, she always did.

After a little while Ino had found herself a dress. As usual, it was black and revealing. Some things would never change. The only thing that made this dress different from all the others that Ino possessed was that this one actually had straps. It covered her chest and her sides and her rear, but it let her stomach and her back uncovered. She would once again be in the centre of attention. Not that Sakura really minded, she never was a party-girl herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Just one guy and this'll all be over,' Sakura thought as she followed Ino into _Shuriken Paradise_. She just needed one guy to dance with and maybe kiss him a little and she'd have proven her point. Then she could close off this chapter and go home….Home….The word sounded so good right now. Like she'd be going to paradise. No loud music, big warm bed and…. Kakashi.

Sakura shook her head when she once again let her mind wander to where it shouldn't be wandering. Instead she decided to let her own eyes wander over the crowds of people. There were enough good-looking men to choose from, but none which Sakura approached. No, the guy she was looking for needed to be pretty drunk and willing not to remember her in the morning, no attachment so to say. Just a mission.

Sasuke was getting sick and tired of his personal little guards, but he'd do nothing about it. They weren't in the way, exactly, they were just annoying. Once again Sasuke looked over the crowd, this time with his sharingan active. It was then that he caught a glimpse of the person he'd really been looking for. She was close to the bar, he could tell. The sharingan faded and black eyes took their place once again.

Sakura had turned her back on the crowds, leaning on the bar. It was still early and chances were slim she'd meet some who was already affected by alcohol. Not to mention that most of them weren't Sakura's type.

"I think I died," a man's voice sounded from behind.

Sakura turned around a raised an eyebrow. The man behind her had brown hair, a three day beard and beady blue eyes.

"Cause I must be in heaven to meet an angel like you."

"That sucks," Sakura answered glumly while turning away. "You need a new pick-up line."

The man was about to say something when he got pulled away from Sakura. "Hands off," Sasuke growled. "She's with me."

Sakura turned around, looking directly at Sasuke, her eyes wide.

The man took one look at Sasuke and walked away. Yeah, everybody knew who Sasuke was. Everyone also knew he was back in Konoha. What most didn't know was that he'd been released. Amongst them was Sakura. So like most people would do, when someone they'd knocked out stood in front of them saving them from an embarrassing moment, was sigh in relief. Somehow, someone save me, didn't seem so bad anymore. It worked out pretty well.

"Sakura," Sasuke said in Sakura's ear so she'd hear him over the music without him needing to shout. "Dance with me."

Sakura was still a little stunned, but nodded anyways. Somehow the deep sound of his voice calmed her, made her relax. He sounded a lot like……. 'Kakashi.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi stretched, took out his book and resumed reading where he had left off. Finally for the first time in a while he had _his_ place all to himself. Although it felt a little too quiet right now, Kakashi thought this was something he really needed. Peace and quiet, until a certain person showed up, who let himself into the apartment, which was surprising clean unlike it had once been.

Genma smiled at the noticeable tidiness. "So," Genm said from his place on the windowsill. "Looks like someone tamed your ass."

"She just cleaned," Kakashi muttered without looking up from his book. "Said she thought it was a mess."

"Hmm," Genma responded. "So where is your little sexkitten?"

"Out I guess," Kakashi answered.

"You let her go out," Genma asked. "On her own? Without you?"

"That's right."

"Don't you think she'll end up with someone other then you," Genma asked.

"It's not like she wants to be married to me," Kakashi muttered. "I'm pretty sure that by this time next year we'll be divorced. I don't want to keep her on a leash like I own her, or like we married because we love each other so much."

"But you do love her," Genma argued.

Kakashi put his book down. His hand went to pinch the bridge of his nose, like he was feeling a really bad headache approach. "Even if I do and I'm not saying that I do," Kakashi said after a moments silence. "It's not mutual."

Genma stepped down from the windowsill and into the apartment. "You could always tell her how you feel."

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm already labelled as a pervert," Kakashi said. "If I tell her that _Sick Freak_ will be added just below pervert."

Genma chuckled. "Like you ever cared what people think of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura leaned a little against Sasuke as they danced. They hadn't spoken a word since they'd started dancing. Sakura didn't know what to say, or even what to start talking about. So she just danced and waited for Sasuke to say something. All while she was leaning against him. He was almost as tall as Kakashi, just as broad and just as masculine. Sakura sighed as she was comparing the two. 'I have to stop thinking those thoughts,' Sakura thought.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said into Sakura's ear. "I never wanted to hurt you."

Sakura dug her nails into Sasuke's shoulders. She had dreamt of him saying those words for years. It had been a dream and now he was saying it for real. As she thought about the many things that had happened over the years, she had to admit that nothing was impossible. Even Sasuke admitting to love her.

"Do you love?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Always have."

Sakura released her vice-grip on Sasuke's shoulders so she could look up at his face. A million thoughts crossed through her mind. She was married to Kakashi. Her childhood crush confessed his love for her. The only thought that didn't make it into her mind was the fragment in which kakashi had said that he loved her, because he had never said those three little words to her. Then again she had never said them to him either.

"You look so beautiful," Sasuke said as he finally took this chance to ogle over Sakura's body.

_You have no idea how beautiful you are right now._

Those were Kakashi's words and back then they sounded more sincere then anything he had ever said to her. He wasn't looking over her body as he said that. He was looking at her face.

Sakura was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Sasuke's lips brush over hers.

Sasuke pulled away. "Help me restore my clan," Sasuke said.

Sakura blinked at Sasuke's tone. It wasn't a question, more like an order.

Sasuke didn't wait for an answer. His mouth was on Sakura's neck, nipping, sucking and kissing the skin there. One hand trailing up and down on Sakura's back. The other clasped firmly on Sakura rear.

Images of Sakura's short-lived time with Kakashi flashed through her mind as Sasuke was grinding against her putting his hands on her like he owned her. This was definitely not what she wanted, she knew this now. Sakura's hands travelled to Sasuke's chest and she pushed.

"What's the matter," Sasuke asked against Sakura's skin.

"I can't do this," Sakura said while stepping away from Sasuke using chakra to enhance her strength so Sasuke couldn't stop her. She quickly manoeuvred through the crowd and towards the exit, leaving Sasuke all alone on the dance floor.

Sasuke blinked a couple of times. His mind slow on registering what had just happened.

"I knew it," Ino exclaimed happily from behind Sasuke.

"Knew what," Sasuke asked Ino.

"She's so in love with Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke just nodded. He could only admit to so much after what he had seen. The only question was; could he give her up?

"They're really sweet together," Ino ranted on. "I wish I had a guy like that."

"A guy like what?"

And Ino ranted on and on about how her perfect man would act like. It was a little new to Sasuke after all those years with Orochimaru. He hadn't had any real interaction with a woman, who could be a girlfriend, since he had left the village at 13. "Can you teach me?" Sasuke asked Ino.

Ino squealed in delight. After all those years, she had won from Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura ran down the streets of Konoha. The streets were deserted aside from a couple of people who made their way home. Only some streetlights every few feet shed some light on the dark streets. A million thoughts had raced through Sakura's mind earlier, but now her mind was set on one thing. On one person. Kakashi.

By the time that Sakura's feet started to hurt it was already late and the apartment building was finally coming into view. The sight made her stop to catch her breath. To take a minute to think while breathing the cool evening air. Then she walked home slowly, she'd have blisters the size of pancakes in the morning, but none of that mattered.

The stairs up to Kakashi's floor seemed to go on forever. Halfway up Sakura scolded herself for not taking the elevator ever. She always told herself that taking the stairs was healthier. Big mistake. "I'm never wearing high heels and go up the stairs while wearing high heels ever again".

Sakura slumped over to the door of Kakashi's apartment. Somehow saying Kakashi's apartment sounded so wrong. 'Our apartment,' Sakura thought as she pulled out her keys.

The door opened and Kakashi looked up. He'd been so caught up in his reading that he'd forgotten all about the time. As soon as he saw who walked through the door Kakashi put the book down and a small sigh in relief escaped his lips. It had just been a girls night out, nothing more. "Sakura."

Sakura turned around and then quickly took off those abominations that some people called shoes. "Kakashi," Sakura said breathlessly. "I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later Sakura stood on top of mount Hokage declaring at the top of her lungs that she loved Kakashi, while Ino stood behind her smirking.

**So that's it. Hope everyone enjoyed the story. Thanks to all who reviewed, alerted and added this story to their favourites. I'm really flattered with the amount**** of appreciation I got throughout this story. Thanks a lot everyone!!! **


End file.
